Saviors of the Multiverse
by Leo-Wolf
Summary: Two not-so-normal twins, along with their new friends Yami and Yugi set out to prevent the multiverse from tearing apart, finding themselves in some very interesting situations along the way.
1. Chapter 1

Wolf: New story! :O

Leo: lol, yeah. We're back and better than ever.

Wolf and Leo: We own nothing but the plot and our own bad selves.

Enter the Twins

"MEGMEGMEG!!! COME HERE NOW!!!" Katie yelled to her twin sister. She heard running footsteps and soon her twin appeared. The two of them were the same height, about 5'6 and lanky. They both had dark blue eyes with a splash of hazel-gold around the pupils.

Meg wore glasses, but Katie did not. They both had medium-dark brown hair with lighter highlights. Meg wore hers long, in a ponytail that slipped between her shoulder blades. Katie wore hers in a short, gel-spiked cut.

"What is it?" Meg asked. Katie pointed at her laptop screen. Meg let out a fangirl squeal at the newest fanart that Katie had found of their favourite couple, Yugi and Yami. Katie giggled and took back the computer. Meg pouted but went on her own computer instead.

The two girls were fairly average to those that only knew them in passing, but they were far from normal. Their father was a vampire who had fallen in love with a shapeshifter. Meg and Katie were the result of their love.

As a result they were part shifter, and part vampire. Katie was mostly vampire. She was alive, and would age like a human and die like a human, but had certain abilities added. She had to drink blood in order to survive.

She had enhanced healing abilities, which made her damned hard to kill. She was stronger and faster than most humans, but not so much that she was like Superman. Because of her mixed parentage, she also had the ability to shift, but only into one other creature; a grey-brown wolf.

Meg on the other hand was mostly shapeshifter. She could change into any creature at will, including other humans. Like her sister she possessed greater strength and speed than humans. She also had one vampire-like ability.

Although she normally didn't need to drink blood to sustain herself, once a month she had to drink blood at each of her meals or die. It was sort of strange, but that was just the way things were.

The two sisters tried to live normal lives. But, the humans around them always seemed to sense something was...off. The result was that the girls had very little human friends. But, that never mattered to them much. They preferred each other's company anyway.

Today it was raining, so like all good fangirls, they were on their computers, looking for pictures, episodes and stories of their favourite animes.

"Hey, Meg." Katie said, twisting a cable in her hand.

"Yeah, Katie?"

"What do you think would happen if we connected our two computers together with this?" She asked, holding up the purple-black cable.

"Where did you get that?" Meg asked. Katie shrugged.

"It was lying around the house." She replied. "So, want to try it?" Meg grinned, nodding her head. The two of them didn't even stop to consider that in a house run by magical creatures, it might not be a good idea to do that.

It was too late though for second thoughts. Katie connected the cable to her computer and then plugged it into Meg's. Their screens suddenly began to glow an eerie green. The green spread to cover the two of them, and before they could scream, there was a pop and they were somewhere else.

* * *

Wolf: Short

Leo: But sweet.

Wolf and Leo: Review plz!


	2. Chapter 2

Wolf and Leo: Own nothing!

"Where are we?" Meg asked. She and Katie were floating in a place that was all shifting colours and shapes as far as the eye could see.

"_You are between worlds, young ones." _The ethereal, feminine voice floated to them. Katie and Meg could only watch in awe as an impossibly tall, beautiful woman appeared in front of them. She had golden skin and vivid, dark eyes. Her hair was a waterfall of shiny ebony. She wore a simple long white tunic. Katie and Meg gasped at the sight of the elegant black ears and tail that she possessed.

"Bastet." They whispered in awe. Their family had no one human religion. Instead they were taught that the gods showed themselves in various guises that humans imagined them in. Meg and Katie had always had a particular fondness for the Egyptian mythologies though.

"_Yes, little ones." _The goddess said with a smile.

"Why are we here?" Katie asked.

"_Because the Multiverse is in grave danger."_ The goddess replied.

"Multiverse?" The twins asked.

"_There are multiple universes, and so the sum of all these universes is known as the Multiverse." _Bastet explained. _"There is another universe, that seeps around the edges of the 'real world' universes, it is called by many names; Shadow realm, demon plane, Hell." _The twins shivered.

"_Whatever the name, the creatures that make this world their home are not friendly to any of the 'real worlds.' They seek only to cause destruction and pain. This has not been a problem in the past, as the natural of the fabric of the universes prevent them from getting through, except in special cases."_ The goddess paused.

"_But, something has happened. Collectively the Multiverse is slowly losing that protection, and the worlds are becoming vulnerable to the shadows beyond. We found what happened. For each world, a crystalline globe sits in the Hall of the Gods." _She held out a hand and a room formed around them.

It was circular and there was a large shield-like carving in the middle, with a multitude of empty hollows in the spiralling design. The twins looked at Bastet questioningly.

"_Yes, they were stolen. But, the demon that tried to take them was unprepared for their power and they scattered themselves, each returning to the universe it came from." _She explained. _"The globes provide the power to keep the universes secure, but only if they are all here. Now that they are not..."_

"The Multiverse is vulnerable." Katie and Meg had grim expressions on their faces. "But, why tell us?"

"_Because you two are the ones that can bring order back." _Meg and Katie looked stunned.

"Us?!" They cried.

"Why us, what's so special-"

"-About us?"

"_We felt that you two would be best suited for the task because of your mixed parentage. It makes you fine warriors." _The goddess replied with a smile. _"You are the Warriors of this undertaking. There will be two others that you must find to help you however." _Meg and Katie nodded.

"_The first is the Seer. The Seer has the ability to see tears in the universe where the Shadows are coming through, and also those who are demon possessed. But, more importantly, they will be able to see the globes where they hide. For when they go to their universes they disguise themselves to be invisible to all but with the Sight." _

"And the other?"

"_The other is a Healer. The Healer has the power of healing, both wounds of the body, and those of the spirit, caused most often by possession."_ Meg and Katie nodded in understanding.

"I can see how that would come in handy-"

"-If we're going to be fighting demons." Bastet smiled.

"_Of course, that also means that you need weapons." _The goddess waved her hand and their weapons appeared in front of them.

Meg grabbed hold of the twin katanas floating in front of her and whirled them around her, testing their weight.

"Nice." She commented. The handles were wrapped in strips of black leather to make a better grip. The blade itself was a strange crystal the colour of the sky. Etched into the blades were the words 'The light shall triumph'.

Katie's weapon was a large claymore, almost as big as she was. The markings and colouring were the same as her sister's blades. A scabbard appeared and she slid the sword into it and slipped the scabbard onto her back. Meg did the same with her katanas.

"So, how do we know when we meet these other two?"

"_I will make it so that they are the first you meet as you head out on your journey."_

"How do we get from universe to universe?"

"_You remember what you did before you came here?" _They nodded. _"The cable was planted in your house, we knew you would try something like that." _Bastet said, a hint of amusement in her voice. _"When you wish to leave a universe, just plug your computers together again. That will work." _

"So, our computers create portals to another universe." Katie muttered to Meg, voice filled with irony. Meg laughed. Even Bastet chuckled.

"_Well, it's what works, so... Oh, and you'll probably want this." _She waved her hand and their travel shoulder bags appeared. They each had a small cooler with blood for Katie, and Meg, when it was that time of month. They also had spots for their laptops, so they wouldn't get damaged. The girls bowed to Bastet, thanking her. She smiled and bowed back.

"_I will transport you this time, so you will land in the right place." _She told them. They nodded and reached for each other's hands , holding tightly.

There was a crackling of energy, and a pop, and then they were in another place, staring at Yugi Motou being straddled by his Dark.

* * *

Wolf and Leo: Review plz! 3


	3. Chapter 3

Wolf and Leo: We own nothing but the plot and ourselves.

((Katie mind-talk to Meg))

))Meg mind-talk to Katie((

The four of them stared at each other for a long minute. Then Yami snarled and got up off of Yugi. Shadows gathered around him. Meg crouched and shifted her form into that of a lioness. She roared defiantly at Yami; favourite character or not, if he was going to attack, she wasn't going to go down without a fight.

Yugi stared at Meg with wide eyes.

"Wh-what are you?" He asked timidly.

"We're half-vampire, half-shapeshifter." Katie explained with a sigh. Yugi's eyes widened further.

"Humph, that's just ridiculous." Yami said. Katie gave him an odd look.

"You sounded just like Kaiba there." She said. Yami turned his suspicious glare on her.

"And, just how do you know Kaiba?"

"Oh, we know many things," Meg said, changing back to human. "Pharaoh." Yami stared at her in shock. "You really aren't one to talk about impossibilities, considering all that happened to you." She stated.

"Ok, who sent you?" Yami demanded. Katie and Meg looked at each other.

((Bastet said that the first people we would meet were the ones we needed))

))Yeah, so I think it's safe to tell them what we're here for((

"Well, you see-"

"-the gods sent us." The twins said. Yami's frown deepened. Yugi saw it and grabbed Yami's hand.

"Maybe we should listen to them." He said softly. Yami looked into his pleading eyes and nodded, temper diffusing. He pulled his aibou into his lap and turned his attention back to the twins. Katie and Meg explained what they had been told by Bastet.

"We're not getting involved." Yami growled when they were done.

"We were told that you were the ones that needed to help us." Meg said, temper beginning to rise.

"Well, you can get someone else." Yami snarled. "I'm done putting my aibou in danger."

"But-"

Suddenly the door crashed open and a high-pitched female squeal rang out.

"YAMI-KINS!!" Meg and Katie groaned as Tea tottered into the room on ridiculously high heels. She flounced over to Yami and scooted into his lap, knocking Yugi off onto the floor in the process.

))She did not(( Meg hissed already half transformed.

((She did, now calm down or you'll blow our cover)) Meg took a deep breath and lost her cat ears as Tea looked around hearing the hiss.

)) Ok but that bitch needs to die((

Shrugging she turned back to Yami, who was leaning back so she would take the hint. It didn't work with her question

"So, Yami-kins, what do you think of my new shoes?" Tea asked, twirling one of his golden bangs in her fingers, and ever so slightly rubbed there crotches together.

"I think that you need to find shoes you can actually walk in." Yami replied, pushing her off not so gently onto the floor and stood up. "And I think you owe Yugi an apology for knocking him down." He said, helping the fallen Yugi back to his feet. Tea grimaced and then put on a fake-sweet smile.

"I'm sooo sorry Yugi, guess I didn't see you because you're so small." The girls growled softly at the nasty words. Tea gave them a dismissive look and flipped them off as she turned back to Yami, resulting in Katie having to hold Meg back from tackling the bitch there.

"So, Yami-kins, when are we going to go on a proper date?" She purred, batting her eyelashes. She didn't see the twins gag at the action.

"Never." Yami answered shortly. "I am already seeing someone." Tea's face twisted in a scowl.

"Who?" She demanded.

"Me." Yugi said quietly, entwining his fingers in Yami's as Yami gave Yugi a peck on the lips. Tea's eyes widened, then narrowed.

"How could Yami ever want a little fag like you, unless you're whoring yourself out to him." Yugi cringed at the harsh words.

"OI! That kind of language is not needed." Katie yelled, moving forward.

"Oh, and I'm supposed to be all sunshine and rainbows because some little fag has seduced my man?" Tea snarled

"He's not your man, he was never your man." Meg snarled back having to restrain herself from doing bodily harm.

"I'd suggest you back off now before you get hurt." Katie continued.

"This is ridiculous! Yami, you love me, not him!"

))Please may I bring peace to all our minds and rid her from existence?(( She tensed ready to change again. Katie put a hand on hers.

)) *giggles* no, not yet ((

((Are you sure?))

)) yes but if Yami doesn't get rid of her soon I might change my mind ((

"No, you only believe I love you." Yami replied as calmly as he could eyes flashing. "You're just obsessed with me, and I'm not going to stand for your antics anymore. If you can't accept Yugi and me, then I don't think you have a place as our friend." Tea opened and closed her mouth, looking a little like a fish. Then she turned on her heel, nearly falling, and wobbled out.

"Way to go Yami!" The twins cried. "Never liked that uppity bitch." Yami looked at them in confusion.

"I know you said the gods sent you, but how exactly do you know so much?" Katie and Meg looked at each other.

"You see, in our world you are actually characters in a TV show." Katie said.

"Our dad explained that sometimes people catch glimpses of other worlds through their dreams, and then they put those worlds in books, or shows, or movies." Meg added. "It's the same in all universes."

"We always thought this idea was a bit kooky, but now..." Katie and Meg shrugged and smiled at them. "Now, about our dilemma-"

"I already told you, we're not getting involved and that is final." Yami said. "Now, we have to go, we said we'd meet the guys at the mall."

"We'll come too." The twins said immediately. "Not like we've got anything better to do." Katie gazed back at the claymore on her back.

"I just wish there was some way to hide our-" The sword glowed blue and then shrank until it became a small pendant on a silver chain necklace that Katie put around her neck. "That works." She looked over to see Meg do the same with her silver necklace the only difference is hers has twin katanas as the pendent.

"Let's motor."

* * *

Wolf and Leo: Review plz!


	4. Chapter 4

Wolf and Leo: own nothing, these authoresses do.

((Katie mind-talk to Meg))

))Meg mind-talk to Katie((

Meg and Katie chattered happily with Yugi all the way to the mall. Yami was in a mood and so didn't interact with the strange girls. The twins ignored him, happy to chat exclusively with the naturally cheerful Yugi. They were explaining the little details about their mixed blood and what abilities it gave them.

"So, you're like Wolverine then." Yugi said after hearing about Katie's healing abilities.

"To a point. If something pierces my heart, I'm dead, but other than that, if I don't bleed out I'm good."

Yugi stared at the two of them in awe.

"This is so cool, I can't wait to tell the other guys about this." He said, bouncing a little happily. Meg and Katie grinned, which showed off their naturally sharpened eyeteeth.

((How are we going to convince Yami to come with us?))

))I don't know. We may wind up taking him by force((

((I hope it doesn't come to that, we need him co-operative))

))I just don't think he understands how grave the situation is((

((You're right, we need a way to show him))

))But how?((

Katie shrugged helplessly at her sister and kept walking.

Yugi spotted his friends immediately when they got to the mall. He ran over happily and began to babble excitedly.

"Whoa, whoa, slow down buddy." Joey said with a grin. "Can't make head or tail of what you're tryin' to say." He looked up as the two girls and Yami came over. "Hey Yami, have you guys seen Tea, she was supposed to be here too, wasn't she?"

"The bitch is a homophobic slut, so we sent her packing." Meg snarled. Joey growled.

"Watch it-"

"No, she's right." Yami cut in. "Tea had a problem with my and Yugi's relationship, and so we felt we could no longer be friends with her."

"She called me a fag." Yugi said with tears in his eyes. Joey and Tristan automatically began to growl. They didn't like anyone messing with their buddy.

"Well, now we know to stay clear." Ryou said as he came up with Bakura. Bakura grinned in a nasty way at the girls, hoping to scare them. They grinned back in a way that reminded him of hunting lions, so he backed off.

"So, where did you two come from?" Ryou asked the twins pleasantly.

"Let's find a more isolated location to discuss that." Katie suggested. The boys looked surprised at this but nodded.

Joey led them through a service door and up onto the roof.

"Do I want to know if this is legal?" Katie asked with a grin. Joey shrugged and grinned back.

"Ok, spill, who are you guys?" Tristan asked. The twins grinned devilishly and launched into their tale.

By the time they were done, and had demonstrated their abilities, their audience was looking at them with a mixture of shock and total amazement.

"Wow, that is something, half-vampire, half-shapeshifter." Joey said softly.

"Oh I just remembered, I need to go get something real quick. I'll be right back." Meg said as she shifted just enough that she now had wings on her back and took off.

"That was cool." Said Joey

A mocking chuckle drew their attention to the doorway to the roof. Seto Kaiba stood there, with smirk firmly planted on his smug face.

"You really will believe anything, won't you mutt?" His smirk grew wider as Joey growled.

"Enough with the dog jokes, and they're for real!"

"Oh really?" Kaiba said derisively. Katie snorted at him then something caught her eye and she started giggling.

Kaiba raised an eyebrow at every one who was now trying to hold back laughter. Little did he know Meg came back and landed behind Kaiba, she shifted into a duplicate of Kaiba and started mimicking his movements except hers were a little exaggerated.

"What in blue blazes are you laughing at?!" Kaiba said throwing up his arms, not knowing Meg was doing the same thing, which only made the laughing fit harder to hold back.

Kaiba crossed his arms, and glared. Meg did the same thing, only her glare was somewhat cute. Bakura finally cracked and burst out laughing followed by everyone else, leaving a very confused Kaiba standing there scratching his head, Meg mimicking once again.

Once Katie got over her laughing fit she gasped "Ok KAIBA that's enough." She snickered. Kaiba looked even more confused, and then he got a hint form Joey who pointed behind him.

He turned around to see Meg/Kaiba standing there grinning at him with his own smirk on his lips. Kaiba's jaw dropped open and Meg did the same so he was looking in a mirror, which made every one crack up laughing again.

"Ok this has got to be some kind of trick; if I get home and Mokuba has been playing with my satellite again that boy is going to be grounded for a month."

"Really, would you really do that to your brother just because I made fun of you?" She said in his voice. Kaiba looked stunned for a moment and then his glare came back.

"Ok, who are you and where's the projector? What are you using, holograms?" He asked. Meg and Katie both rolled their eyes, as Katie spoke.

"That's Meg and she is half shape shifter and half vampire."

"Really." Kaiba said looking at her with disbelief.

"Here, you don't believe us... what I am saying, of course you don't, you never believe anything." Katie said in an annoyed tone. "Put your hand on Meg's shoulder as she changes. Then you'll see."

Kaiba snorted and put his hand on his clone's shoulder. Meg grinned in a predatory way at him with his face. She then did a slow change from his form to her own. When she was done Kaiba took his hand off her shoulder with a disturbed look. Katie, knowing that he had felt shifting skin, muscle and bone under his palm, grinned evilly at him.

"Don't think you can deny our abilities now, can you?" She said smugly. He glared at her half-heartedly.

"So, are you guys going to travel with them then?" Tristan asked Yami and Yugi.

"No, I've had enough of putting Yugi in danger, they can find someone else." Yami growled, putting a protective arm around Yugi. Katie and Meg sighed.

"We've been trying to tell you, there is no one else with your abilities." Katie said patiently.

"Well, if that's the case, you're going to have to solve this on your own then." Yami replied. Meg growled and muttered under her breath in the Old Tongue.

((Easy sis))

))He's so stubborn((

((I know))

))We need something to happen!((

As if someone had heard them, there was suddenly the sound of an explosion.

* * *

Wolf: The plot thickens!

Leo: Onwards Watson!

Wolf and Leo: Review plz!


	5. Chapter 5

Wolf and Leo: We own nothing!

The teens all flinched as the explosion rocked the building.

"What was that?" Joey cried.

"An earthquake, maybe?" Tristan suggested. Another explosion erupted below them.

"More like a bomb." Kaiba said.

The twins were both on high alert. Meg had a pair of large bat ears out, twitching as she tried to get a sense of what was going on below their feet.

"Getting anything?" Katie asked. Meg looked up with a disturbed expression.

"Monsters." She said simply. Katie growled and took off the sword pendant, allowing it to grow to full size. Meg did the same with her katanas, and the two of them waited to see what would happen.

Suddenly the skylight window erupted in a shower of glass as a creature burst through it. They stared in shock as Tea hovered above them, showing off her new body.

She had bat-like wings the color of dried blood sprouting from her back. Sharp, shark-like teeth showed when she smiled crazily. Her legs had been transformed into reptilian hindquarters, the same color as her wings. A whippy, scaled tail extended out from her backside. Her hands ended in black, thick, sharp claws.

"What the hell has happened to her?" Bakura asked.

"She's turned demon." Meg replied grimly. "She's joined forces with the darkness."

As if to prove her point, dozens of demons poured up out of the shattered window, leering at the huddled group on the roof.

"So, the bitch is back." Katie taunted. "And she's even uglier than before." Tea growled at the insult.

"You won't be laughing for long." Tea screeched. "I know what you two are here for." Katie and Meg stepped back, startled. "Oh, yes, your little mission to save the Multiverse. Too bad that we found the orb first."

She held up a small glowing orb that seemed to be every color all at once. Katie and Meg gasped.

"Damn it, we need that." Meg hissed. Katie nodded and the two of them launched themselves at the demon-girl. Tea cackled and lobbed the orb at one of the other demons. That one took off with the orb in hand.

"Damn it!" Katie yelled. Tea then swooped down and grabbed Yugi, lifting him, screaming, into the air and bearing him away. Half the other demons followed the one with the orb and the other half followed Tea.

"Double damn it!" Meg yelled. She and Katie stared after both departing demon swarms. Yami was already running for the stairs, intending to go after his lover, but Meg was faster and stood in his way.

"Hold on Romeo!" Meg yelled. "You're never going to catch them on foot." Yami glared at her.

"Well, what do you suggest then?" He demanded.

"You forget, I'm a shape shifter." She replied with a smug grin. "Katie, you go after the orb, me and Yami will take care of the demon bitch." Katie nodded and leapt over the side of the building, changing swiftly into her secondary wolf form.

Meg shifted herself into the form of an avian, it looks like a person but has feathered wings and is much stronger then a normal human. Yami came closer gently grabbing hold of one of the wings to have a closer look at the pure white feathers.

"You pull out any feathers and I'm going to hurt you." Meg told him. Yami just snorted and let go of the wing, letting Meg grab her arm around his waist.

"You drop me and were going to have words later." Yami warned. Meg just grinned as she opened her massive wings and leapt into the air, taking off after the retreating demons.

~~~~***~~~~

Katie raced through the streets after the demons, a streak of grey-brown fur. Her ears perked up at the sound of a human scream. A demon was chasing after a young woman on the street. Katie growled and raced for them, changing into human in the blink of an eye and drawing her claymore.

The demon lifted the woman into the air by her leg. It looked up at a feral roar. The last thing it ever saw was the sight of Katie leaping up at it with upraised sword.

Katie hit the ground running and instantly changed back into wolf, eyes tracking her query. Her chase led her to a large graveyard. She went into stealth mode, slinking silently around the gravestones. She heard what sounded like an incantation being read in a guttural, inhuman voice and headed in that direction.

She turned the corner and was confronted by the demon she was stalking reading from what looked like a spellbook. The demon caught sight of her and grinned nastily before disappearing with a pop. Uttering a roar Katie leapt forward, but it was too late, the demon was gone. Fortunately he had accidentally skipped two of the words in the chant in his rush to leave, so the spell was complete enough to get him there but the spell book didn't go with him and dropped open to the ground.

"Shit." She swore as she turned back into human form. She picked up the book that the demon was reading from and her eyes widened. "Double shit."

~~~~***~~~~

Meg flew with Yami after Tea. Meg growled as she noticed a number of demons peel off to attack pedestrians on the ground. She took Yami by surprise when she handed him her sword pendant. But when they grew to full size in his hands, and saw the demons below he got what she was going to do. She then pulled into a dive, screeching a battle cry at the attacking demons.

As they looked up Yami sheared them in half with the katanas. The rest of the demons fled, natural cowards.

"This is madness." Yami murmured, eyes on the fleeing Tea, but alert to any attacking daemons.

"It will be a lot worse than this if we cannot get those orbs back to where they belong." Meg reminded him. "Which we do not have much hope of doing if you and Yugi do not help us." Yami was silent for a moment.

"Let's just focus on getting Yugi back right now, ok?" Meg nodded and pumped her wings harder, gaining on the demon-girl. Meg screeched again and struck Tea in the back, making her lurch forward. Meg struck her again and Tea went plummeting down into the ground with a painful thump.

She growled and got up as Meg landed and retrieved her swords from Yami.

"Stay back!" She cried, holding Yugi in front of her.

"Tea, let him go!" Yami yelled stepping forward but stopped by Megs arm.

"Not a chance. This little fag stands between you and I being together, and I will not stand for it." The demon-girl replied. "First I get rid of the meddling bitch though." She snapped her fingers and a dozen demons flew to attack Meg.

Meg roared and swung her blades, striking out at the demons. She howled in pain as one of them managed to claw at her back, leaving bloody furrows. The demons took advantage of this distraction and managed to rip one of her blades away from her.

Meg whirled to face it and the demon thrust the blade at her chest. To his surprise it slid through her as though she wasn't there; like she was a ghost. Meg stared at it wide-eyed, her mother's lessons coming back to her.

'_Some weapons are specially made to only harm demons, that means they will not harm a human, animal or any other creature but a demon.'_

Meg grinned and thrust her own blade through the demon's heart. She snatched up the katana and somehow connected the two hilts together end to end, then proceeded in throwing her katana like a boomerang slicing through the remaining demons; a whirlwind of death. When her katana returned to her she grabbed the connected hilts and disconnected them so she had a katana in each hand as she turned back to Tea, an animalistic gleam in her eye.

"Your turn." She growled. Tea hissed and held Yugi in front of her, as a shield. Meg merely laughed. She then threw one katana at the two of them.

"YUGI NO!!!" Yami yelled as he saw the katana hit his beloved in the chest and turned in fury to Meg. She shook her head and pointed and Yami gasped, the sword didn't cut Yugi but seemed to go right through him. Tea, however, wasn't so lucky.

Tea gasped as the blade penetrated her chest to the hilt, just below her heart. She released Yugi and clawed at the blade. Meg grinned and moved toward her, she removed the sword then kicked her knocking her to the ground. She knelt over her, katana poised above the demon-girl's heart.

"Say goodnight." Meg whispered and thrust the blade downwards. Tea jerked once and then was still. Meg got up as Tea's body dissolved into ash and wiped her blades clean on the grass then re-sheathed them. The deadly katana then turned back into a harmless necklace which she replaced around her neck.

"You ok?" She asked Yugi. He nodded and stood up. She turned back to still fuming Yami when Yugi cried

"You're wounded!" she looked back at him and saw him looking at her back. She nodded, still panting slightly. He gently placed his hands on her back and then recoiled as his hands began to glow a gentle purple.

"Wha...?" He asked in confusion, looking at his hands.

"You're the Healer. You have the power to heal." Meg explained looking at Yami. Yugi looked at his hands, and then placed them on her back once more, closing his eyes to concentrate. Meg felt the wounds on her back close up as Yugi poured his healing energy into them.

"Thanks." She said when he was done. Yugi nodded and then looked up as Katie, in wolf form, galloped up with the spellbook in her jaws.

"Did you get it?" Meg asked. Katie dropped the book then shook her head and turned back human, picking up the book again in her hands.

"The bastard did a time spell, went somewhere in the past."

* * *

Wolf and Leo: Review plz!


	6. Chapter 6

Wolf and Leo: We own nothing!

"Damn it all the Hell and back!" Meg yelled, throwing her katanas at a tree. They stuck, quivering. She growled in anger and threw her head back, roaring like a lion at the sky.

"Calm down Meg, that doesn't help us any." Katie said. She stared at the spellbook and sighed. "Although it does seem like we're pretty much screwed." The others looked at her questioningly. "There is no way I can figure out where that demon went from this spell alone." She said.

"So this journey is over before it even began." Meg said grimly. She stalked over to her blades and pulled them out of the tree, sheathing them. Katie nodded glumly.

"Those demons," Yugi began, walking up to the twins. "If you don't get the orbs back, they'll overrun the world?" Katie and Meg nodded.

"Not just this world, all worlds." Meg added. "And Yami is the only one that can see those orbs for what they really are." Yugi turned to Yami.

"We have to help them Yami." He told his lover. Yami gave him a surprised look.

"But, aibou..."

"I know you don't want to get mixed up in anything that might get me hurt again, but they need our help, and it's the entire Multiverse on the line if we don't." Yami looked at his lover and then nodded slowly.

"That's wonderful, but it doesn't solve the problem of how we're going to get the orb from this world back." Katie commented. The teens sagged at her words.

'_Perhaps I can be of assistance.' _The teens whirled around to face Bastet. Yami gasped and immediately bowed low.

'_Stand pharaoh, there is no need for that.' _The goddess said in amusement.

"So, you can help us?" Katie asked hopefully. The goddess nodded.

'_I can bring you to the correct time, but this is the last time I can give you any assistance, you're on your own from here on out.' _She gestured for them to come closer and they obeyed.

Bastet raised her hands and a whirlwind sprang up around them. When it died down Bastet was gone and so was Domino City.

"Where are we?" Meg asked, looking around. They were in some sort of building, made of white, smooth stone slabs. It was hot, very hot.

Yami looked around with a growing sense of dread.

"It can't be." He whispered.

"What, Yami?" Yugi asked in concern. Yami didn't answer, but cocked his head as he heard voices from another room. Gesturing to the twins he moved to a large doorway and peered around it. He heard Yugi gasp as he saw who was in the room. Yami merely stifled a groan as he peered into the throne room at his past self on the throne.

"Figures we'd end up here." He murmured.

"Damn, now we're going to have to make sure you don't create some sort of paradox." Meg muttered. The pharaoh then stood up and began walking, with his priests, in their direction.

"Shit!" Katie whispered and grabbed Yugi's arm. Meg grabbed Yami and the four of them bolted down the hallway.

"We need some way to hide you two." Meg said. She stopped when she came to a plain wooden door. She flung it open to reveal a large armoury. She and Katie shoved the two spiky-haired teens in and shut the door.

They still heard the pharaoh's voice coming towards them. Quickly Katie changed into her wolf form. Meg transformed into a small black cat. They kept their sword pendants, the chains becoming shorter or longer according to their new sizes, making them look as though they were owned by someone.

The pharaoh paused as he came to the two animals.

"Well hello there, where did you two come from?" He knelt and stroked Katie's fur. She thumped her tail and gave him a doggie grin. Meg mewed and rubbed her side against his leg to gain his attention. He chuckled as he turned his attention to her, scratching her ears as she purred happily.

"Pharaoh, are you sure this is wise, you do not know where these animals came from." Ahkenaden cautioned. "Either could have flees or the disease called rabies and we don't want you to get sick my pharaoh. Plus look at the cat its fur is dusty and matted and…." He didn't get to finish his sentence for Meg turned her attention to him and hissed, making him jump back. The Pharaoh started laughing again when she returned to him and wanted to be petted again.

"I think she understood you, cats are smart animals as well as dogs" he quickly added when Katie whimpered.

"Any way, just look how well-behaved they are, they can stay if they like." The pharaoh replied chuckling then turned to the cat and dog once more "As long as you two don't cause trouble."

He got a quiet bark from Katie and a meow from Meg in agreement.

"Alright pharaoh, but we must be on our way-"

"Yes, yes, of course." The pharaoh replied, waving a hand. He sighed in annoyance and then kept walking.

((Maybe we should follow him))

))Yeah, that demon could try to attack him((

The twins nodded at each other and sauntered casually after the pharaoh, who chuckled at their company.

~~~~**~~~~

Several hours passed. Yami and Yugi were feeling antsy in the armoury, but did not dare try to get out unless the twins themselves came back for them.

"I'm bored." Yugi sighed. Yami sighed back and wrapped his arms around his smaller lover. They suddenly heard the sound of the door opening and scrambled up, hiding themselves as best they could. A guard walked into the armoury and set a busted spear against the wall. He then began rummaging around for a new spear.

Yugi shifted slightly in his hiding place, and accidently knocked over the bundle of spears that was next to him. The guard lifted his head at the sound and strode over to the sound. Yami watched in helpless horror as Yugi was dragged from his hiding place, tied up and forced to march out of the room. He bit his lip until it bled, knowing full well the dire consequences if he revealed himself.

Yugi whimpered softly as he was half-dragged through the palace halls.

"My pharaoh!" The guard called when he spotted the monarch. The pharaoh turned to him with a raised eyebrow. "I found this boy in the armoury." Yugi was tossed to the ground with a whimper as he landed on the stone ground.

Katie and Meg stared at Yugi in dismay. How could they help him?

"He's but a child." The pharaoh murmured, walking up to Yugi. He knelt and lifted Yugi's chin to look him in the eyes. "I doubt he's much of a threat, see how he shakes?" The pharaoh gestured for one of the priests to come forward. "Karim, use your scales to look into this boy's heart."

Karim nodded and held the Millenium Scales to Yugi's chest.

"His heart is pure, my pharaoh." He reported. The pharaoh smiled.

"Alright then, release him!" the guard went to do as he said. "Wait! Have him cleaned up and brought to my chambers, he intrigues me."

The disguised Katie and Meg exchanged wide-eyed looks with Yugi before he was taken not to gently away.

((What do we do?))

))What can we do?((

~~~~~***~~~~~

Yugi waited in the pharaoh's chambers nervously, rubbing his sore knee that he hit when the guard chucked him to the floor. He knew what he wanted and was scared. He had never even gone that far yet and had wanted Yami to be his first.

The chamber doors creaked open and the pharaoh sauntered in. He took in the sight of Yugi dressed in a simple white kilt and smirked. Yugi whimpered and scooted back slightly as the pharaoh crawled up onto the bed. He quickly caught Yugi's ankle to prevent him from moving and then pinned him down.

"Ph-pharaoh-"

"Call me Atem." He whispered huskily then kissed Yugi on the lips. Yugi whined and tried to push Atem away, but Atem just gripped his wrists and pinned them above his head. He then lowered himself so that his lower body was pressed against Yugi's and rubbed their groins together.

Yugi moaned softly at this, hot tears coming to his eyes. Atem stopped what he was doing and gently brushed the tears off his face.

"Oh, little one, I'm not going to hurt you." He tried to soothe the crying boy.

"P-p-please." Yugi cried.

"I will be gentle." Atem said, dipping his head to gently kiss Yugi once more. This action only earned another whimper. "What is wrong?" Atem finally asked in confusion. He lifted Yugi into his lap and wiped away the tears that were falling from his eyes.

"I-I have a lover, and...and I want...want..." Yugi sobbed into his hands. Atem understood.

"You want your first time to be with them." Atem finished for him. Yugi nodded, gulping softly. Atem smiled and kissed Yugi's forehead. "Alright, I will respect that."

~~~~~***~~~~~

Yami paced worriedly, wondering what was happening to Yugi. Something caught his eye and he pulled a large black cloak out from under an untidy pile of shields. He put it on and slid the hood over his head, tying a scarf around his face for good measure.

It would not help him if someone decided he looked suspicious, but it would allow him some freedom. He peered out of the armoury carefully and then walked out casually. Soon after he emerged he was practically run over by Meg and Katie in their animal forms. Seeing their distress he escorted them to a deserted corridor of the palace.

They transformed back into human in a heartbeat.

"Yugi's been taken to the pharaoh's chamber." Katie said breathlessly. Yami gasped.

"Yami, will he force him?" Meg asked. Yami sighed and then shook his head. The twins uttered sighs of relief.

Just then they heard footsteps. Meg and Katie transformed back and Yami pulled himself into the shadows. It was Shimon, and he gave the animals a cheerful wave before heading on his way. Yami stared, frozen at his retreating back, before saying in a horrified voice

"That was not Shimon."

* * *

Wolf and Leo: Review plz!


	7. Chapter 7

Wolf and Leo: We own nothing!

Meg and Katie stared up at Yami, not comprehending what he had said. Meg shifted her body enough so that she could speak

"What do you mean by that?" She asked, voice low and disturbed. Yami turned to look at the two of them, face equally disturbed.

"There's a demon controlling him." He explained. "I can see it beneath his skin, like a sick, black-red glow."

"Did you see anything else?" Meg asked urgently. "Did you see the orb on him?" Yami nodded. He had seen the smaller, multicoloured glow tucked in Shimon's robe. "We need to get that orb."

"We need to get Yugi." Yami retorted. The twins took one look at his determined face and nodded. Meg then looked out the window, noticing that it was night-time.

"Tomorrow, everyone will be asleep now, and we don't need you having an accidental encounter with yourself while trying to rescue Yugi." Yami sighed and nodded.

"Yeah Yami," Katie said, still in wolf-form. "We'll go to the pharaoh's chambers, look after Yugi for tonight, and then tomorrow you can rescue him."

"Ok, and tomorrow I think you should keep an eye on my past self, Shimon stays quite close to him." Yami replied. The two animal-girls nodded. "Do you have any idea of how odd it is to be talking to animals?" Meg mewed in amusement and Katie let out a series of yips that sounded like a laugh.

Yami left the two of them and went back to the armoury to hide out until daylight. He sighed as he sat against the wall.

'_Please be alright Yugi.'_

~~~~~***~~~~~

"So, what is your name little one?" Atem asked Yugi. Yugi was still in Atem's lap, though the pharaoh had not 'put the moves on him' since Yugi admitted to having a lover. All the same he squirmed slightly in discomfort.

"My name is Yugi." He answered.

"Yugi." Atem rolled the strange-sounding name on his tongue. "Lovely." He kissed the nape of Yugi's neck. Yugi jumped and turned to glare at him. "Oops! Sorry little one, I forgot. It won't happen again." Yugi turned back around and relaxed a little. Atem was silent for a moment.

"Your lover must be an incredible person, for you to refuse the advances of the pharaoh." Atem commented.

"He is." Yugi whispered. Atem looked at him in surprise.

"He? Ah, so you are...I thought so." Atem said with a triumphant grin. Yugi blushed. Atem cuddled Yugi. "It is nothing to be embarrassed or ashamed about, little one."

"Where I come from it is." Yugi replied softly. Atem stared.

"And why is that, it is only love."

"Some people say it's unnatural, people like us get beaten and killed for being what we are." Yugi replied. Atem shook his head.

"Such folly." He said. "You are very brave then for pursuing your relationship. I hope that someday I can have a relationship like yours." Yugi looked up, Atem had sounded sad just then. He cupped the young pharaoh's face in his hands, and gave him a chaste kiss on his forehead.

"I'm sure you'll find someone like that someday." Yugi reassured him. Atem gave him a tender look but said nothing.

Just then there was a knock at the chamber door.

"Yes?" Atem called.

"Begging Your Highness' pardon, but there are a couple of animals here and they wont go away, what would you like me to do with them?" Came the door guard's voice.

"What sort of animals?" Atem asked.

"A large greyish dog and a little black cat."

"Let them in." Atem said. The door creaked open and Meg and Katie charged in happily. Katie immediately jumped on the bed and began licking Yugi frantically. Meg mewed and also jumped on the bed, sat on Yugi's stomach and rubbed against his arm, purring. Yugi giggled happily.

"Are these your animals?" Atem asked.

"I guess you could say that." Yugi answered, scratching Meg's ears with one hand and rubbing Katie's belly with the other. Atem chuckled and then looked out the window.

"It is late, how about sleep? You can stay in here for the night, with your pets." Katie yipped excitedly and dug into the sheets. Yugi laughed and nodded. The four of them settled down, Katie draped across their legs and Meg resting on Atem's head for the remainder of the night.

~~~~~***~~~~~

Atem woke up the next morning, not quite sure why his legs were numb until he saw the sleeping dog on them. His chuckle woke up Yugi, who yawned and then laughed to see Meg still perched, sleeping, in Atem's hair, who meowed in protest because of the movement.

"I must get up I'm afraid." Atem sighed removing the black cat from his head. "You may stay here, if you'd like, I'm afraid my meetings are terribly dull." Yugi was about to say something when Meg shook her head. As Atem got ready for his day Katie explained that Yami was coming to get him but when they couldn't be sure. Yugi nodded then curled back up and went to sleep, Atem who had just walked in, chuckled at the sight and headed to the door, surprised when Meg and Katie followed him.

"Alright, if you want to follow, but it's going to be boring." Atem said, then led the way to the throne room.

~~~~***~~~~

Yugi was dozing comfortably when a hand clamped over his mouth. He struggled against his captor, until a very familiar voice said to him

"Shh, aibou, it's just me." Yugi turned over and Yami pulled up his hood, showing Yugi his crimson eyes. Yugi gasped and shot up, kissing his lover frantically on the lips.

"Are you ok, are you hurt?" Yami demanded worriedly.

"No, no, I'm fine, he didn't do anything to me." Yugi answered reassuringly. Yami sighed and nuzzled Yugi's neck. "Uh, Yami, what did you do to the guards?"

"Oh, just knocked them out. Let's go find the girls and figure out our current mess." Yami explained to Yugi what was going on as they sped through the halls.

~~~~**~~~~

Meg and Katie carefully eyed Shimon as the pharaoh sat through various meetings and complaints, and general political business. Meg yawned perched on the throne's arm being petted by Atem while he listened, and Katie, who was sitting by Atem's feet, echoed her.

As Meg looked up again, she noticed a glint of something metallic in Shimon's hand. She was up on all fours in a flash mewing in alarm.

Atem heard a deep bark, almost a roar and Katie leapt at him, changing shape as she moved. The dagger that was meant for Atem embedded in her chest and she swiped out with her claymore at Shimon. Shimon moved out of the way throwing another dagger at Atem only to be caught by Meg by the blade, inches from his face, who'd transformed with a hiss. Shimon kept moving until he was toward the center of the room, as Meg dropped the knife next to Atem. The cut on her hand healing instantly in front Atem's eyes as she got out her katana.

"Foolish girls." The demon hissed as it abandoned Shimon's body, tossing it aside like a used wrapper. "You will not get the orb."

"Oh, I think we will." Meg retorted. She and Katie moved in a blur of speed. The demon blocked them with a shadow sword that it conjured, however, it could not keep up with the two half-breeds. It missed a block when Katie chopped at it and her claymore severed its arm from its body.

It shrieked in pain. Meg used its distraction to spear it through the heart. It disappeared in a cloud of ash, leaving the orb to bounce off the marble floor, ringing softly. Katie scooped it up.

"One down." She murmured.

"What was that all about?!" Atem demanded, wide-eyed. Meg sheathed her now clean swords, for Isis handed her a rag to wipe them off and went to help Shimon up, murmuring soothingly to the distraught old man who was shaking like a leaf. Katie bowed respectfully to the pharaoh.

"It would take far too long to explain Your Majesty, just know that your advisor was under the influence of a demon and not in control of his actions." Atem nodded dazedly.

Just then Yugi and the disguised Yami ran into the room.

"Yugi, what are you doing here?" Yugi looked at him then his eyes fell on Katie and he screamed.

"You have a dagger stuck in your chest!" He cried. Katie looked down.

"Oh, so I do." She said calmly and pulled it out, the small wound healed automatically. "Relax Yugi, I'm part vampire, remember?" Yugi still looked shaken. Yami drew him into a gentle embrace.

"Is this your lover Yugi?" Atem asked. Yugi nodded. Atem smiled at the cloaked man. "You are very lucky, you know that?" Yami nodded curtly.

"Well, it's time for us to move on." Meg said. She bowed to Atem and then pulled her computer out of the pack that Yami handed to her. Katie did the same placing the orb in a special sack so it will hold all the orbs but not get any bigger then what it is now. Then with a wave to the still dazed pharaoh, they connected their computers together. They winked out of existence, they laughed at what they herd Atem said as they disappeared,

"I need a vacation."

* * *

Wolf and Leo: Review or we'll suck your blood!


	8. Chapter 8

Wolf and Leo: We own nothing!

"Hey Jack can you hand me the wrench on the table?" asked Crow, his face in the transmission of a broken down van.

"Here" said Jack handing his red head friend the wrench, then ran a hand threw his blond hair.

"Why do you insist to do this Crow? It's a van that's been in the dump site for who knows how long, rusty and we have other things we need to do." He was going to say something else when a crash is heard from the other room.

"What was that?" Yusei asked from above leaning his head, with black spiked hair with orange highlights, over the railing.

"Not sure Yusei, were going to check it out." Crow replied, Yusei nodded and watched his friends walk to the door way to the kitchen when a black cat ran in between Jack's legs. The poor thing somehow climbed up the wall, up Yusei to his shoulder and now clung to Yusei's black sleeveless shirt with a red design on the front.

"Whoa there, you're alright." Yusei said trying to calm down the frightened animal, he looked over the railing, and had to keep himself from laughing.

Both Jack and Crow were on their backs, side by side, with a somewhat large dog on them licking them to death a paw on each of their chests prevented them from moving. Finally the dog calmed down enough go get off the pair stepped a few steps away and shifted into a girl with a buzz cut brown hair and blue eyes.

"Hi there!" she said casually at the two on the floor, and walked to another door, which happened to be the closet, and pulled a short teen with spiky black hair with amethyst tips, blond bangs and violet eyes out of the small room holding his head.

"Was that supposed to happen?" the small teen asked, the girl shrugged

"Bastet did it the first couple of times, so I have no idea." The teen then saw that they weren't alone.

"Hi I'm Yugi sorry about my friend Katie here." Katie then looked around and called "Meg, Yami you here?"

The cat on Yusei's shoulder meowed in response, and Katie looked toward Yusei confused.

"Now what has got you spooked so bad?" Yusei was about to answer when the cat shifted and slid into Yusei's arms, then scratched with its back paw the red color on its neck.

"Your cat doesn't seem to like its collar." Yusei said touching the red collar not seeing the gold spark when he touched the color.

Katie blinked at him "collar, what collar?"

'damn collar get the hell off me!' Yusei blinked and looked at the still struggling cat.

'get off! Get Off! GET OFF!!' he heard again

"Did you hear that?" Yusei asked the others they shook their heads. Yusei frowned then put the cat down on the floor, who continued to try to take the collar off, but only succeeded in knocking its self over.

'D**m it!' the cat rolls onto all four paws and shakes its fur out.

"Did you just talk?" asked Yusei touching the cat. The cat looked at him with crimson eyes

"you can hear me?' Yusei nods

'oh, good I would go nuts if I could only speak cat'

"Meg are you alright?" asked Katie from the ground.

'please inform Katie that I'm not Meg, I'm Yami!"

~~~~~~~***~~~~~~~

Wolf: Where the fuck did you go?

Leo: (shrugs) I don't know.

Wolf: (smacks forehead) You're the one writing this thing, aren't you?

Leo: I guess.

**~~~~~~~***~~~~~~**

Yusei blinked at him and looked at Katie "He said he's not this Meg person his name is Yami."

Katie's face paled about 2 shades, and started to sway. Jack quickly got behind her and caught her as she fell over.

"I got you, are you ok?" Jack said as he caught her, she put a hand to her head then looked at her watch.

"Oh its lunch time no wonder I'm getting dizzy."

"Huh?" said Jack looking confused, "when was the last time you ate?"

"About five hours ago" Jack blinked at her "how much did you eat?"

"uumm about two bw…." Yugi quickly covers her mouth "Katie I don't think they're ready to know what you eat." Everyone raised an eyebrow, except Yami who heard his voice

'Yugi! You're here!!' Yami jumps the rail then runs over to Yugi meowing madly. Yugi turns around just fast enough to catch Yami as he jumped up at him. Yugi's hand accidentally touched the collar and a gold sparkle simmered around his hand.

'Yugi, I'm so glad you're save aibou!' Yami unconsciously said as he rubbed up against Yugi's chin.

'Yes Yami I'm safe and so are you.' Yugi thought once he felt the connection was complete.

'aibou you can hear me?'

'yes my Yami I can hear you.'

'Yugi… hold me close please" Yami curled up into Yugi's arms as Yugi held him close.

"Aaaawwwwww" Yugi looked up to see every one looking at him grinning, he blushed. Yusei chuckled then hopped over the rail, to the bottom floor.

"Now would you be so kind and explain why I was talking to a cat in my head, and why you guys are here." Yusei asked

"ok, but first before I tell you, have you seen a black with red trimmings or a light blue with dark blue trimmings backpack?"

Every one shook their head, then the door bell rang. Yusei went to go get it, every one followed curiously. When he opened the door there was no one there, then there was a feeble meow. Every one looked down to see a black cat with blue eyes, but this one had fur missing in places and a nasty gash down its side.

Katie gasped and rushed forward picking up the cat and bringing it inside quickly. She ran over to the couch and set the cat down.

"Meg I need you to change back." The Meg in cat form looked at her and scratched at a collar that was around her neck. Katie touched the collar and instead of a gold sparkle, it was black and looked like ash.

'Katie I know you can hear me, I need you to get the collar off.'

"Ok, but how there's no buckle" Katie replied to Megs week reply.

'Yami will know, connect the past with the future and your answer will become clear, but answer incorrectly and my life my not sustain, for my time has come. It's up to him if I survive.'

Then the injured black cat fainted leaving, a very worried Katie to decipher the message.

~~~~~***~~~~~

Wolf: Damn you Meg, leaving it like that!

Leo: Hey, suspense is good!

Wolf: Whatever

Leo: Review or die!


	9. Chapter 9

Wolf and Leo: (sing-song voices) we own nothing!!

Everyone stiffened when they saw the black cat faint. Crow walked over to Katie who still hadn't moved from where she was kneeling by the couch. Then the phone rang and Jack walked off to answer it.

"Katie you ok? Is it…." He trailed off not wanting to say the last word. Katie shook her head at the question,

"No, Meg's not dead just passed out, but before she passed out she gave me a message."

"What is it?" Yugi asked, worried for his newfound friend.

"She said that Yami will know how to break the collars." Yami perked up at his name, but not leaving Yugi's arms.

'me? How would I know how to break the collar I even tried and it can't be cut.' Yugi relayed his message.

Katie shook her head "she didn't say anything about cutting the collar, but she also gave me a riddle." She closed her eyes to recall it exactly

"Connect the past with the future and your answer will become clear, but answer incorrectly and my life my not sustain, for my time has come. It's up to him if I survive."

Every one blinked at her, except Yugi and Yami, who both looked thoughtful.

"Connect the past with the future?" Crow asked scratching his head, plopping into one of the computer chairs. "what could she mean by that?" every one shook their head suddenly Yusei swatted at a bug that landed on his left shoulder, and Yugi just then noticed the mark on his right forearm as Jack walked back into the room.

"Hey what's with the mark on your arm" he asked, walking over.

"Hu? Oh this, I am a signer to what's known as the crimson dragon, the mark just signifies that I'm a signer." Yusei explained, "Jack and Crow are also signers and we each hold one of the five dragons." As he explained, Jack took off his glove then lifted his white trench coat sleeve to reveal a different red mark on his forearm; wile crow moved the furry arm guard to reveal another red mark on his arm. Then Jack turned to Yusei.

"That was a call from Trudge he needs me to run down to the station real quick said it was important, you got things here?" he eyed there guests.

Yusei nodded "Well see you in a little bit then." Jack nodded then got on his wheel of fortune duel runner and took off.

'five dragons…..oh no…' Yami thought slightly worried,

'Yami what's wrong?' Yugi asked

'Back to the time I was pharaoh, there was a beast called the five headed dragon it was viewed as a god in its self, except to my people who knew the truth. It was a powerful beast that could only be destroyed by light, thankfully I had the gods on my side and the great winged dragon of Ra defeated the beast. If what happened in the past is to happen in the future too, then we have a fight on our hands.'

Yugi looked worried at the information that he just received, and he relayed what Yami said to the others.

"Oh dear" said Katie, "that's not good."

"Yea but what about the rest of the riddle?" Crow asked

"Well the part about 'it will become clear' must mean there's a connection to the five headed dragon and the collar but what?" Yugi said, looking down

"Light" Katie muttered, gaining every one's attention, "we need to use light to destroy the collar, but where are we going to get light energy?'

"You have to remember that you guys are in the future we have lots of stuff that have been modified since you guy's time." Yusei said with a grin, he walked over to his work table and pulled out a cuter but the cutter its self was a laser instead of a blade, and then walked back over to Yugi who was still holding Yami.

"Ok let's see if this works hold still." Yusei grabbed the collar and once again the gold sparkles drifted around his hand.

'Just don't cut me or you're going to wish you were never born.' Yami threatened, as the laser got closer to his neck.

Yusei chuckled slightly, then steadied his hand and gently touched the laser to the top of the collar…..and it cut! Gently he cut through the collar until it dropped in his hand, and had to step back, because as soon as the collar was off Yami started glowing with a golden light. Everyone had to cover their eyes when it got bright enough.

Then just as it appeared it disappeared, revealing a dazed Yami sitting on Yugi. Yugi had collapsed under Yami's weight once he got bigger and was now sitting there gasping at his lover, which Yami quickly took advantage of.

Crow blinked "Am I seeing double?"

Katie laughed "No you're not seeing double, the one on top is Yami in his true form." She helped the two to their feet once Yami stopped kissing Yugi.

"Now that that worked let's try Meg's collar." Said Yusei and walked over to the unconscious cat on the couch, which Crow had cleaned and bandaged the cat's wound while they were thinking about the riddle. Yusei leaned down as Crow walked over to his runner, because there was a call coming in through the com link.

"Hey Katie is this yours?" Crow asked picking up a blue with darker blue trimmings backpack, which was sitting on the seat of his bike.

Katie looked over from where she was watching Yusei cut away the collar, to Crow and her eyes widened.

"yes that's my bag!" she ran over hugged him real quick, then snatched the bag from his hand and opened it to pull out a thermoses, and start chugging the contents of it. Crow blinked at her, but then turned his attention to the com link and turned it on, to find himself staring at Jack.

"Crow is Yusei around?" Jack asked, Crow nodded

"yea he's finishing up something."

"Can you get him for me?" Crow looked confused

"Ok, I guess." Yami walked over to Crow hearing the confusion in his voice, as Yugi finished healing Meg wile Yusei, who had finished getting the collar off, watched in amazement.

"Who is it?" Yami asked as he reached Crow,

"Its Jack, I need to get Yusei." Crow started to walk off as Yami looked at the screen. His eyes widened, as Jack's narrowed.

"Crow wait that's not Jack, it's a daemon!!"

* * *

Wolf: I think we're addicted to cliffies.

Leo: (grins maniacally) yup!

Wolf and Leo: Review plz!


	10. Chapter 10

Wolf and Leo: Own nothing

Crow spun around and looked at Yami with disbelief as Yami hits the disconnect button that he saw Crow push.

"What do you mean that's not Jack? Jack's the only one who would have that face." (Leo: no pun intended) Yami shook his head

"Let me rephrase myself, that's Jack but a demon is controlling him." Crow raised an eyebrow,

"How would you know if he were possessed or not?" he asked curiously

"Yugi and I both have special abilities. Yugi can heal and I can see the inner person, not really your emotions or anything like that, but I can see if your soul is control of your body or not; like if a demon was control of a human the body would glow red to my eyes, but would seem normal to everyone else."

"What about those two?" Crow asked pointing to Katie chugging yet another thermoses of whatever she was drinking, and Meg (in human form) still unconscious on the couch, with Yusei rubbing a damp rag over her head.

"Meg and Katie? Oh those two are more crazy then they are dangerous, but when they get into a fight watch out because there an unbeatable team. They're also…." A sudden explosion interrupted what he was going to say next. The two looked at each other then ran for the door, with Katie, Yugi, and Yusei close behind. Crow slammed the door open, and stopped in his tracks almost making every one behind him run into him.

"What the….." he didn't need to finish his sentence because everyone was thinking the exact same thing…..

"Shit"

Before them was the five headed dragon, all its fire power looking right at them, and standing at its feet was Jack.

"Jack!" Yusei and Crow called seeing they're friend

"Yami where's the Orb!" Katie called her a claymore already drawn. Yami looked franticly around.

"It's not here!" Yami said after a minute, and Katie growled.

"How can we help?" Asked Yusei, Crow nodded his agreement,

"You want to help be my guest, I need one of you to protect Meg…"

"No need." Said a voice behind them, they turned to find Meg heavily leaning against the door frame.

"Meg you shouldn't be up and around, you still need your rest." Yugi said worried about his friend. Meg waved him off,

"I'm fine, not up to snuff but DUCK!" she called every one leapt out of the way the door way now two times wider.

"Everyone ok?" Meg asked getting up, now holding her shoulder, looking around at every one slowly getting up, getting confirms from every one.

"Meg you hurt!" Yugi cried, but Meg waved him off before he could touch her, "We have bigger problems then my banged up shoulder." She looked over her shoulder at the dragon that seemed to dislike being ignored.

"Watch where you're aiming buddy!!" she called shaking her fist at the dragon. Everyone just blinked at her, even the dragon seemed taken back. 'Jack' after getting over the interesting comment he shouted

"Shut up girl and hold still so I can go home!" the dragon charged up again, ready for the final blow. Meg narrowed her eyes, as Katie got ready to charge the dragon.

"Katie don't, I already tried to fight the dragon our swords won't hurt it because it's not a demon." Katie froze in her tracks and swore so bad that it would put a sailor to shame.

"We need to find a different way to defeat the dragon. We can't get close enough to Jack to flush the demon and kill it trust me I tried several times." Yami then looked at her with a grim look

"Yea, that's also how we got transformed to cats and collars put on us." He shuddered at the thought, Megs frown just got deeper.

"Meg move now!!" Meg looked up at the dragon to see two of the heads aiming at her, she shifted enough to sprout wings and flew up barely missing the blast. She flew around dogging blasts from the dragon, as the people on the ground got their breath back.

"Am I the only one to notice this or is the dragon aiming mainly for Meg?" Crow asked watching the game of cat and mouse in the air.

"Yea I noticed that too" said Katie confused, "Why I don't know." Meg heard the comment and while the Dragon was recharging she dove down and yelled

"It's aiming for me because I figured out how to beat it! Remember my riddle? I didn't say it for my own health!" she had to fly away again so her friends wouldn't be in the way of the blast.

"Of course!" Yami smacked himself in the forehead, "Light we need a creature of light to beat the dragon!" Yusei's eyes lit up and pulled out a card, out of his duel deck

"Stardust Dragon is a light attribute monster, will that help?" Yami looked at the card

"Not quite it needs to be stronger, or the dragon somehow needs to be weaker. That dragon in the game has 5000 attack points, you dragon alone won't even scratch the surface." Crow then lit up

"What if you combined cards, using magic cards with your dragon?" Yami nodded

"In the game that would work, but we need these spells and animals real not just holograms." Yugi then touched his arm

"Then let's make them real." Yami's eyes widened,

"aibou, I don't think I have my shadow magic anymore, so I can't make anything real." Katie then grinned

"There I can help" the then proceeds to unwrap a charm from around her wrist. She then holds up a black string necklace with a purple/ crimson crystal on the end.

"Bastet and the other gods talked it over and decided to give you your shadow magic back since you were responsible with your magic in your days as pharaoh" she puts it around his neck,

"Once you summon your magic from this charm, then it will be just a harmless crystal your magic will be permanently with you."

"What if I don't want this gift and give it to Yugi, I'd rather he be safe then me having magic." He started to take it off but Katie's hand stopped him, and she smiled

"Bastet said you would say that," she turned to Meg in the air and gained her attention "Toss it!!" she yelled Meg nodded ducked another blast and flew over to the group, undoing something from her wrist. Without stopping she dropped it in Katie's hand and went back to the dragon, which was starting to get frustrated with the winged girl. Katie then put an almost identical stone around Yugi's neck, except his was purple and amethyst (a lighter purple).

"Together you will be unstoppable."

"Now all we need is a dragon" Crow muttered, Katie grinned again but bigger,

"Give us a distraction and we will give you Stardust dragon." Every one raised an eyebrow at her, she grinned and turned towards the dragon and ran off yelling over her shoulder, "Just be ready with that spell once the dragon appears!" Yami and Yugi nodded then hid behind a dumpster so they could concentrate on the spell. Crow then came back out from the building with both his and Yusei's duel disks, and chucked Yusei's at him. They both activated there disk's and summoned some monsters to gain the dragons attention and hid behind some stuff. Once it did the dragon was busy trying to defeat holograms that its attacks kept going threw but not destroying.

Then a bright light suddenly lit up the sky, and a very furious roar was herd in the air. Everyone looked up to see a real life Stardust dragon! The dragon trumpeted again, and the dragon was suddenly surrounded by an amethyst/crimson glow and just as suddenly it disappeared. The new dragon swooped down and grabbed Yusei around the waist with one clawed foot, and Yami with the other then took to the skies. The dragon put Yusei and Yami on its back behind…… Katie? She turned around and grinned at them.

"Yami, keep a close eye out for that orb ok?" Yami nodded, and then she turned to Yusei with an even bigger grin "enjoy the ride!"

The dragon launched an attack on the five headed dragon and it roared in pain, but didn't destroy it, Yami then reached down and touched the white scales, pouring more magic into the magnificent beast. But as he did so he could see out of the dragons eyes, soon he found the orb and opened his eyes.

"Katie found the orb! But it's not on the dragon or Jack!" Katie nodded, and then tapped the dragon which dove and with more power than ever launched an attack which destroyed the dragon. Then Katie jumped off the white dragon and as the demon threw aside Jacks body, she cut it down the center with her sward destroying it. She then turned around to see the dragon landing, with the two occupants on its back, and a very familiar black and red trimmings back pack in a claw. Yami jumped off the dragon and ran next door to the place where they were staying and pulled the glass off a lamp to reveal the orb, which he grabbed and replaced the glass.

Katie's mouth was hanging open with disbelief, "It was there the entire time!!!" she shook her head and put the orb in her bag with the other. Then the dragon suddenly got smaller and with a small flash, Meg stood there gasping for breath, but a big grin on her face.

"Let's go" Meg said, Katie nodded and both grabbed their lap tops and their bags, and everyone was sure to hold onto someone as the two connected the laptops and vanished. They heard one phrase that made it all worth it

"Well now that was interesting."

* * *

Wolf: fun!

Leo: Yup

Wolf and Leo: Review plz!


	11. Chapter 11

Wolf and Leo: Own nothing

Yami groaned and rubbed his neck. He had landed hard on the floor. He heard a soft mewl and looked beside him to see Yugi lying there, rubbing his head.

"Are you alright aibou?" He asked gently. Yugi opened his eyes and nodded. Yami smiled and leaned forward to kiss him.

"Aww, that's cute." Yami looked up to see the twins leaning over them, grinning. He mock-growled at them, they just laughed. They looked around where they had landed and couldn't make much sense of it. There appeared to be pieces of coral growing out of the gold coloured walls. There seemed to be some kind of control panel in the middle, with a large, transparent blue pole thing sticking up out of it.

"Where the hell are we?"

"Doctor, did you hear that noise just now." The four of them froze at the sound of the female, English-accented voice. Another, male, voice answered her.

"I did Rose, I'll go see what it is." The four of them scrambled together, preparing for the worst. A tall man poked his head around the corner. He moved forward with a perplexed look on his face. He had wild brown hair and deep, chocolate brown eyes. He was dressed in a scruffy brown pinstriped suit and red converse.

"Hello, how did you get in here?" He asked, peering at them. "No one should be able to get it, we're out in the middle of space, it's not like they could just walk in the front door, and anyways it's locked, the TARDIS wouldn't allow them to teleport in-"

"Excuse me, did you say space?" Katie interrupted his little rant. He blinked and looked at her.

"Yes, do you have any idea of where you are?" They shrugged.

"We just go wherever we're led." Meg said. "We don't really have control." He looked at them, puzzled.

"How did you get here then?" A voice asked from the doorway. They looked to see a young blonde woman with brown eyes staring at them. "I mean I've been travelling with the Doctor for awhile, but we've never had anyone just show up in the TARDIS."

"Well, it's a bit of a long story." They sat down and told their tale to the strange pair. In return they had told them who they were and what the place they were in was. The Doctor, he told them that was his name, fiddled with the strange cord when they were done, muttering to himself. He then licked the cable and smacked his lips.

"Hmm, not like any energy I've ever felt." He said, handing the cable back to the girls. Katie was counting the number of full thermoses they had left in their stash. She sighed.

"We're going to need to stock up soon." She said. The Doctor looked interested, having been told that they were in fact vampire-humans.

"Do you need to find a blood bank then?" He asked. Katie nodded.

"We should be fine for another day or two, but yeah."

"Well, we were planning to go down to Barcelona, the planet Barcelona, tomorrow, you could get some there." He offered. "Does it need to be human?"

"No," Meg shook her head. "As long as it's blood, we can digest it."

"Hang on Meg, I thought you didn't need blood?" Yami asked.

"I don't normally, except for once a month for every meal." She explained. "We don't really know why, it's one of Dad's on-going research projects."

"Excellent, now that's all settled, why don't we get some shut-eye." The Doctor suggested. The four travellers looked at each other, it had been a long day. They nodded and were let further into the TARDIS to sleep.

~~~~~***~~~~~

The next morning Rose and the Doctor roused them.

"So, are you and the Doctor, like, together?" Meg asked Rose. Rose blushed and shook her head.

"He's about nine hundred years old, and he doesn't age like humans do, it would never work." There was a twinge of sadness in her voice. Katie patted her shoulder and then turned at a strange gulping noise. Meg was chugging down one of the blood thermoses.

"Oh, it's that time of month, is it?" Meg nodded and grinned.

"And now we're all out too." She said cheerfully. Katie sighed.

"Good thing we're going down to the surface." She said as they made their way back to the 'console room.'

"Ready to go?" The Doctor asked cheerfully. When everyone nodded he grinned. "Then allons-y!" He threw a switch and all the sudden they were spinning off wildly. When it finally jerked to a halt they were thrown to the floor, laughing wildly.

"Well, that was fun." Meg said cheerily.

"I always love that." Rose grinned. The Doctor raced past them and flung open the TARDIS' door. He bowed low to them and ushered them out.

They split up to take care of business. The twins and the Doctor went to find a blood bank and Rose accompanied Yami and Yugi to see if the orb was on Barcelona. Rose wandered off to look at the shops for a minute. He found a beautiful little bracelet and bought it for her mom back on earth.

"Yami, Yugi? Where'd you go?" She called, when she realized she had lost them.

"Over here!" Yami called from a nearby stall. Rose ambled over with a grin.

"I just found the most beautiful bracelet." She held it out for them to see. Yami stared at it oddly for a moment.

"Rose, that's not a bracelet." He said softly.

"What do you mean?"

He never got a chance to answer, as a feral roar sounded nearby.

"What was that?" Rose asked in fright.

"Sounded like a demon." Yugi replied, creeping closer to Yami, who nodded. A second later the Doctor and the twins skidded around the corner, a huge black demon hot on their heels.

"Run!" called Katie. "We need to get it away from the crowds!" The demon spotted Rose, and the object in her hands and roared in rage, leaping at her, claws outstretched. Yami jumped in its way and roared in pain as its claws gauged his back.

"Yami!" Yugi called in distress. Ignoring his bleeding back, Yami grabbed his lover's hand and ran.

"What was it after?" The Doctor asked. "It didn't attack anyone else besides the twins until it saw you."

"It was after this." Yami replied, grabbing the bracelet from Rose. As soon as he touched it, it began to glow and soon he held not a bracelet in his hands, but one of the orbs.

"Wonderful!" Meg called. "You found it-ACK!" She dodged to avoid the demon's claws. The twins looked around, they had left the crowds behind. They nodded at each other and touched their necklaces. Their swords in hand they turned on a dime and charged the demon.

The demon was unprepared for a direct assault and so could only put up its claws to protect its face. It did no good as the swords just cut right through him, leaving him in pieces before it disintegrated into ash.

"Yami!" Yugi's cry alerted them to the other problem. Yami had collapsed from blood loss. Yugi desperately tried to wake him back up. Meg and Katie put a hand on each of his shoulders.

"Yugi, your powers, remember?" Yugi nodded and placed his palms upon Yami's back, letting the healing energy flow into the wounds to close them up. The Doctor and Rose watched in fascination as the wounds healed up on their own. Yami stayed unconscious however.

"Blood loss." Katie explained. "He'll probably be out for a bit, but he'll be fine." Yugi nodded absently. Katie put the orb into its pouch.

"Now then, I think we must be off, we've got a lot of worlds to visit, and not much time." Meg said. Katie nodded and set up their computers.

"Brilliant." Said the Doctor as the four teens disappeared. "But, they forgot to get their blood."

* * *

Wolf and Leo: Review plz!


	12. Chapter 12

Wolf and Leo: Own nothing

The teens, with the exception of Yami, who was still unconscious in Meg's arms, landed on their feet when they landed this time.

"Well, we must be getting the hang of this." Katie said cheerfully. Meg and Yugi just stared behind her, wide-eyed. "What?"

She turned and was skewered by a giant, red finger right through her stomach. She looked up at the massive thing that the finger was attached to, and saw a smug looking boy with dark eyes and long chestnut hair perched on its shoulder. She looked back down at the profusely bleeding wound.

"MOTHERFUCKING COCKSUCKER!!" She yelled. "TWICE, TWICE I'VE BEEN STABBED THIS WEEK! UGH, AND IN THE STOMIC NO LESS!" She groused. "This was one of my favorite shirts too."

"I think you have a little more pressing matter human, you're dying you know." The boy's voice was hard, mocking. Katie merely glared at him. Meg though, had a different reaction.

"GET YOUR FUCKING FINGER OUT OF MY SISTER!!!" She yelled, furious. The boy smirked at her.

"She'll die faster then, but, as you wish." The monster slid its finger back out of Katie. As it came out, she vomited up a bunch of blood.

"Oh, there goes breakfast." She said as she collapsed to the ground. She pulled her upper body upright, and found she couldn't move her legs. She stared down at the gaping wound in her stomach with calm interest.

"Katie!" Yugi cried as he ran over. "Oh gods, this is going to be tricky to heal…" but he stopped in mid sentence as Katie just grinned at him.

"Save your energy Yugi, remember what I am?" Yugi nodded absently, staring pale-faced at the lumps of intestine he could see protruding from the wound. Katie looked down, as Yugi started to sway.

"Huh, I really didn't need to know what colors those were." She commented. Yugi, who was slightly green at the gills, was set on the ground by Meg, who kept an eye on Hao and Katie at the same time.

"You're very calm for someone who's dying." The boy commented as his monster lowered him to the ground then disappeared. Katie merely blinked up at him and grinned.

"What this?" She snorted. "I'll be right as rain in a couple minutes, likely to be ravenous though." She said. "That reminds me, Meg, can you get me one of our thermoses?"

"Uh, Katie?" Meg called back as she rummaged in their backpacks. "I think we forgot to stock up." Katie blinked.

"Crap and a half." She said. "Is there a doctor nearby?"

"That'll do you no-", He was cut off as someone shoved passed him. Another boy, looking to be the twin of the first, knelt beside Katie. His hair was shorter, and spiked out at the back, and his eyes were kinder than the other.

"Are you alright? Faust is coming, he's a doctor, alright?" Katie grinned at him.

"Oh, I'm just fine thank you." She said cheerfully.

"Yoh, you still don't get it, do you?" The long-haired twin said condescendingly. Yoh whirled around to face him with clenched fists.

"What did she ever do to you, Hao?!" He yelled at his twin. Hao's eyes narrowed and he took a menacing step towards his brother.

"Don't use that tone with me, otouto." He sneered. "You are nothing, how could you ever understand, you stupid child." Yoh flinched and backed away slightly. Meg growled at the smirking twin.

"Hey buddy, I don't know who you think you are, but you shouldn't treat your brother that way."

"Stay out of this human." He snarled. Meg narrowed her eyes and then shifted into him.

"Stay out of this human." She imitated. He took a step back, looking stunned.

"What is this?!" Hao demanded putting his hands on his hips.

"What is this?!" his double mimicked and echoed.

"Stop that!" he said stomping his foot.

"Stop that!" she echoed, mimicking.

Hoe scratched his head, Meg copied.

He sat and tapped his finger to his chin, Meg doing the same.

He stood up and hopped up and down, Meg copied.

"Very funny." He said.

"Very funny." She mocked. By this point Katie was peeing herself laughing. "You know what would be fun? If I started dancing around, singing Disney songs, right out here, in front of everyone." She gave him a shark-like grin.

"That presents a very interesting mental picture." A soft voice commented. A thin, pale, blonde man in a wheelchair came up. "My dear," he said, addressing Katie. "I am Doctor Faust. I don't think there's much I can do to help you, I'm afraid."

"Oh, that's alright, all I really need is some blood right now." She replied. "Do you have any packets on you?" The doctor gave her a perplexed look.

"What blood type are you?"

"It doesn't matter, but I'm partially to AB, if you've got it." She replied. He looked totally confused now, but tossed a few packets of blood at her.

"Excellent. Meg!" She called. Meg, still masquerading as Hao, looked up as one of the blood packets hit her in the face.

"Hey!" She cried in Hao's voice, pouting.

The face cracked every one up, but Hao just crosses his arms looking irritated.

"Ok, that looks really odd, and eat, sis! It's lunch time!" Katie called. Meg shifted back into herself.

"Aren't you going to eat?" She asked.

"I'll wait 'til I stop bleeding, thanks." Katie replied sarcastically. Meg nodded and instead of drinking wandered over to Faust to talk to him.

"What do you mean 'stop bleeding?" Yoh asked. "There's a gaping hole in your stomach. The only way to stop bleeding..." He gulped. Katie just grinned.

Just then there was a sick snapping sound. Katie wiggled her toes and crowed delightedly

"Houston we are back online!" She then stood up.

"That's not possible." Hao growled. Katie just grinned at him, showing extremely sharp eyeteeth.

"And so is this." She moved her hands from where they had been covering the wound in her stomach, showing that it had healed without a trace. She snickered.

"Buddy, just because I'm not a shaman, yes I know what you are, doesn't mean I'm human." She told Hao. She then proceeded to sink her fangs into the blood pack and suck it dry in seconds. She did the same with a second.

"Are...are you a vampire?" Yoh asked tentatively.

"Half-vampire, actually." Meg corrected, having finished her own blood pack. "Faust says we can stock up at the clinic." She told Katie.

"What's the other half?" Yoh asked. Meg grinned.

"Well, you saw me turn into jackass over there," She jerked her thumb at a glaring Hao. "You should be smart enough to figure it out." He thought for a moment.

"Shape-shifter?" He finally asked. Katie and Meg grinned broadly and nodded. "And, you're twins, right?" They nodded again.

"That's cool." He said, but his eyes betrayed his longing. Katie and Meg exchanged glances.

((He has a twin))

))Yeah, but did you see the way the other treated him?((

((Yeah, poor kid))

"hey, is your friend alright?" Another boy, with spiked blue hair, who had come trotting down with a bunch of other, asked. The twins followed his gaze to see that he was looking over at Yami.

"Oh yeah, he's fine." Meg said. "just a bit of blood loss is all."

"Why don't you bring him to the clinic, he'll be more comfortable while he recovers." Faust suggested.

"Splendid idea!" Meg cried. "Me and Katie will burn off some energy exploring while he rests. And you," She whirled, pointing a finger at Hao. "If you even so much as think of hurting them I will turn into a T-Rex and eat you!"

Hao could find nothing to say to that.

* * *

Wolf: T-rex?

Leo: hee hee

Wolf and Leo: Review plz!


	13. Chapter 13

Wolf and Leo: Own nothing

Katie and Meg ran as wolves along a trail in the forest. They had left Yugi and Yami in Faust's care and were burning off some energy. They charged back out of the forest and ran, quite literally, into Yoh.

"Uhh, nice doggies…." He said nervously. The two of them yipped with laughter and changed back into human. "Oh, it's you guys."

"Yup, it's Yoh right?" Katie asked. He nodded. She stuck her hand out. "I'm Katie." He shook her hand and then Meg's after she introduced herself.

"So you guys are vampire and shape-shifter." Yoh said. "What's that like?"

"Lonely." The twins answered.

"The supernaturals see us as freaks-"Katie started

"And humans just sense this vibe and stay away from us." Meg finished. Yoh nodded.

"I know how that feels." He said sadly. "At least you have each other."

"And Yami and Yugi now." Meg was thoughtfully silent for a moment. "What's the deal with your brother?" She asked. Yoh sighed.

"It's a long story." He said, sitting down on a rock. The twins sat down in front of him.

"So tell it, we can't do anything until Yami is conscious anyways." They told him.

"Well, the thing is, he's also my ancestor." They raised eyebrows at him. "His first life was a thousand years ago. Since then he's reincarnated twice, all in order to become the shaman king and destroy humanity." Katie and Meg looked thoughtful.

"That sounds like a demon goal." Meg said. "We should have Yami look into that when he's up."

"Why Yami?" Yoh asked in confusion. They explained that Yami could see the presence of demon possession and also the orbs that prevented the 'shadow realm' from breaking through to the real world. His eyes were wide when they finished.

"So, is that what you're doing here? Looking for that orb?" They nodded. "Wow." They smiled.

"I think that pretty much sums it up." Meg said. "We weren't expecting this either. Other than our parentage, nothing interesting ever happened to us."

"And now we have our own adventure." Katie finished. "It's exhilarating and scary all at once." Yoh nodded, understanding the feeling.

~~~~~***~~~~~

Yami blinked in confusion as he woke up. He groaned as he sat up holding his head, after a min he was able to register the fact that he was in some form of hospital, before he was grabbed and squeezed into a frantic hug.

"You're awake!" Yugi cried delightedly.

"Yeah, aibou….. you're kind of choking me." Yugi let go, apologizing profusely. He chuckled and leaned forward to kiss him.

"So, what happened while I was unconscious?" Yugi explained to him the strange events just after landing. Yami laughed when Yugi described Meg imitating Hao and threatening to eat him. "Where are the girls now?" He asked.

"They wandered off to have a look around." Yugi replied.

"Well, let's go find them then." Then with a little help from Yugi he got out of the bed.

He and Yugi walked out of the clinic and wandered around the Patch Village. They found themselves wandering out of the village when Yami didn't spot the orb they were searching for there. Suddenly Yugi froze, staring ahead of them. Hao and a young blonde girl were talking to one another on a hill nearby.

"Is that the guy?" Yami asked in a low voice. Yugi nodded. Yami growled softly.

"Hey Yami!" He turned around to see the twins and Yoh walking towards them. Yoh stared at the girl and Hao together.

"Anna?" He said tentatively. Anna just glared down at him.

"That's not Anna." Yami said to him. "That's a demon possessing her, both are possessed actually."

"I knew it." Katie muttered. "HEY, DEMONS!" She called to them. They jerked their heads towards him. "So, what's the deal?" She addressed the demon masquerading as Hao. "You've been possessing this guy for the last thousand years, keeping a hold on his soul, even in death?"

The demon grinned nastily at her.

"He has such power. It would be a shame to waste it." The demon said. "All it took was a little despair, and I was in."

"And what about her?" Meg asked, gesturing to Anna.

"She is important and has some special abilities that we used to find this." She held up the orb. Katie and Meg swore angrily. She tossed it to Hao, who leapt onto Spirit of Fire and flew away with it. Katie and Meg swore even louder as Anna summoned her ogres to block them.

"Meg, get after Hao, I'll take care of her and meet up with you." Katie growled. Meg nodded.

"I think we'll want back-up this time, he's got a lot of firepower." Meg said.

"I'll send a message out." Yoh said, tapping into his oracle pager. Meg nodded and shifted into a black dragon with blue eyes, helping him onto her back. They flew off in pursuit of Hao.

~~~~~***~~~~~

They found Hao near the Great Spirit.

"Oh no, not again." Yoh moaned. He activated his oversoul and slashed Spirit of Fire in the back. It turned to him and roared, furious. Meg dodged as it swiped at her.

Another blast from a different direction distracted it. The blue haired boy from before and another with black hair that had a single spike in it joined the battle.

"Horohoro, Ren!" Yoh called delightedly. Another boy with an afro and a tall man with an outrageous pompadour, and Faust also showed up.

"Ryu, Joco, Faust, good to see you!" Yoh called. The shamans all waved hello and began to attack Hao. Hao, or the demon, roared with rage and tried to attack them, but they moved to fast for him to catch.

"Aww, what's the matter, little pussy cat can't catch the mice?" Meg asked, deliberately taunting the demon, and then sent a blue fire ball its way hitting it in the face. It roared and charged at her, which distracted him from the fact that Katie was leaping at him from behind off Faust's giant oversoul.

Hao turned in time to have Katie swipe the flat of the blade through him, driving the demon out. As soon as the demon was gone his eyes went blank and he toppled forward. Meg dove and Yoh managed to catch him and pull him onto Meg back across his lap. Meg then gently set them on the ground, shifted into her human form only with black tinted blue wings, activated her swords, and went to join her sister, circling the exorcised demon.

"So, you took care of the other one?" Meg asked casually.

"Oh yeah, Anna's recovering nicely, actually had to force her to go lie down instead of coming to fight with us." Meg snickered.

"Stupid girls." The demon hissed. "You really think you can stop us?" it lunged, and Meg flew up as Katie rammed her sword through its shoulder.

"Oh, I think we can." she said, pulling out her blade to duck as Meg chopped its head off from behind. The demon slumped and fell to the ground turning to dust as it fell, the orb clinking as it fell to the ground. Meg scooped it up as she landed and put it in her bag also putting her wings away.

They both then trudged over to where Yoh was cradling his brother's head in his lap.

"Hao, come on, wake up." He was saying. Hao stared up, empty-eyed. The steady rise and fall of his chest was the only sign that he still lived, but there was no soul in his eyes.

"What's wrong with him?" Yoh asked. Meg and Katie bit their lips.

"His soul is sick." They turned to see Yugi and Yami walking towards them. "He's been under the influence of the demon so long that his soul is buried somewhere deep inside him." Yami explained. "He needs help to get back out."

Yugi knelt beside Yoh, and placed his hands on Hao's chest.

"I'm going to see if I can bring him back out." He said gently. "He'll likely have been conscious the whole time the demon was in control, so he's going to be very distressed I'm guessing." Yoh nodded and watched as Yugi closed his eyes as his hands began to glow violet. "Come on back." He whispered. "It's safe now, come on."

Slowly Hao's eyes blinked and he seemed to become aware of his surroundings. He opened his mouth and a loud wail of anguish escaped him. Yoh quickly grabbed him as he shot up to get away and wrapped his arms around his distressed brother.

"Shh, it's alright, it's not your fault, it's gone now." Yoh said softly, trying to soothe Hao, who was now crying.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Hao sobbed. Yoh held him tighter, rocking him gently. Slowly Hao's sobs turned into soft hiccups.

"Feeling a bit better?" Yoh asked, looking him in the eyes. Hao nodded and sniffed. "Come on, let's go back to the village."

"I-I don't know if I can face all those people." Hao whimpered.

"Dude, if they give you trouble, we'll set them straight, right guys?" All Yoh's friends nodded in agreement.

"Thank you." Hao said, ducking his head shyly. Yoh helped him to his feet and they all began to walk back. Katie snuck a look at Hao. Without the smug, arrogant look on his face he looked younger, gentler.

((He's awfully cute))

))Aww, why don't you give him a kiss then?(( Meg smirked at her.

((Maybe I will)) Katie smirked right back.

As the village came into view a tall blonde man with glasses and a small girl with silver hair appeared.

"Monster!" The man cried and pointed a gun at Hao. The shamans, Yugi and Yami, and the twins, who drew their swords, instantly moved to block his way.

"Marco, Lady Jeanne, don't hurt him!" Yoh cried. Meg and Katie both took turns explaining to them what had happened while Hao cowered slightly behind Yoh. He was a mess with his face all swollen and streaked with tears. Lady Jeanne and Marco looked at him for a moment and then turned and walked away.

"We're going to be real brothers now." Yoh murmured to Hao as they walked. "You'll come home with us, right?" Hao nodded. Meg and Katie sighed as they sheathed their swords.

"As much as we'd like to stay, we should get going." Meg said. Katie nodded. Hao came forward and bowed to them.

"Thank you, for freeing me." Meg and Katie smiled at him.

"It's what we do." Then Katie leaned forward and kissed him briefly on the lips. He stumbled back in shock, staring open-mouthed at her. She smirked and winked at him as the four teens disappeared, off for another adventure.

* * *

Wolf and Leo: Review plz!


	14. Chapter 14

Wolf and Leo: Own nothing

There was a yelp of pain as their newest landing managed to land Katie and Meg right in a bush. Yami and Yugi fared better, merely landing in a pile of soft leaves. The twins grumbled as they pulled themselves out of the bushes.

"So, where are we now?" Yami asked, looking around. They appeared to be in some form of forest, in early fall by the looks of things. Yami heard a strange rustling in some nearby bushes. He went over to see what was in them and was tackled to the ground.

"Atem! Where have you been? You've been missing for two days!!" Yami stared up in shock at the boy that was currently straddling him. He could have been Yugi's twin, except for the light tan of his skin. He could hear the twins having stitches somewhere above him.

Meanwhile another noise had drawn Yugi's attention in the other direction. Peering around a hedge of bushes he saw a covered wagon being drawn down the path that was there guarded by a dozen or so men that looked like guards. He heard what sounded like the clank of chains from inside.

Then suddenly the covering was flung away for a brief moment as another guard fell out of the back and Yugi stared in shock at the tanned skinned copy of Yami lying chained and gagged in the wagon wrestling with four other guards.

What was amusing about the picture was it looked like he was winning. His head turned Yugi's way and their eyes met for a brief moment, and the man's eyes widened before a guard knocked him hard over the head, with the hilt of his dagger, knocking him out cold. Then a walking guard shook his head and pulled the covering back down.

He sprinted back and then stared in confusion at the scene that greeted him.

"Yami?" The Yugi doppelganger looked up and his jaw dropped at the sight of Yugi. He got up quickly.

"Who are you?" They asked simultaneously. The doppelganger then took another look at Yami.

"You...you're not Atem." He whispered, backing away slightly. He then let out a piercing scream. Instantly the four teens were surrounded and before they could blink were tied up, gagged and had sacks tied over their heads.

They were carried for some time, not having any idea of where they were going, and then roughly plunked down. The sacks were ripped off and they blinked in confusion. They were sitting below what looked like a series of interconnected tree houses.

One of their captors, who looked exactly like Bakura, marched up to them and ripped the gag off Yami's mouth.

"Who are you and what have you done with Atem?" He snapped. Yami glowered at him.

"My name is Yami, and I don't know what you're talking about." He growled. The Bakura look-alike raised a hand to hit him, but Yugi began making frantic, muffled sounds. He lowered his hand and ripped the gag off Yugi's face.

"I saw him, he was being taken in a covered wagon along the path back there." The man stuffed the gags back in both their mouths and turned away.

"Seto, take a couple men and investigate this." A tall, brown haired man, identical to the Seto that they knew, nodded and he and a group of others wandered off into the forest.

"Bakura, what about them?" asked the Yugi doppelganger.

"They're probably spies for the sheriff, we should at least interrogate them a little further, Heba." Bakura said. Heba nodded, looking miserable. Bakura slung an arm around his shoulder and squeezed gently.

"Don't worry, we'll find him." He said. Heba nodded, but bit his lip, trying not to cry.

((I think Atem and Heba are lovers))

))Yeah, poor guy must be so broken up about it((

Yami and Yugi had come to the same conclusion and exchanged stricken glances, thinking about how they would feel if someone took the other away.

Then suddenly there were shouts and calls of laughter and triumph. The scouting party came back with Atem striding triumphantly in front of them.

"ATEM!" the whole camp roared. Atem gave them all a cocky, smug grin and immediately went over to Heba. Katie and Meg watched as Yami's eyes narrowed and he growled through his gag. They instantly knew something was up.

Seemingly Heba sensed that too, because he looked up at Atem uncertainly as he pulled the smaller boy to him.

"What's wrong love? Not happy to see me?" 'Atem' teased. Meg and Katie could see the flicker of confusion and fear in the boy's eyes.

((We've got to do something!))

))Give me five seconds and we'll be out of these ropes((

The ropes were gone and Meg and Katie exploded into movement. They ran in a blur at Atem, easily dodging any that tried to get in their way. 'Atem' only had time to turn slightly before three blades plunged into his chest. He gasped, grabbing at the blades, and then his body shifted into that of a demon.

The demon spat at them before dying and turning into dust. Heba stared at them, wide-eyed and shaking. Panting, Katie held out a hand to him. He grabbed her and clung, shaking, to her. Meg went over, the men parting to let her pass, to cut away the ropes still on Yami and Yugi.

"Are there anymore?" She asked softly as they pulled the gags back out of their mouths. Yami nodded and pointed out three more men. She nodded and swift as lightning cut them all down. The men could only stare in shock as each man turned into a demon and died, becoming dust.

"Wh-what were they?" Heba asked.

"They were demons," Meg replied "Nasty creatures."

"I didn't know they could actually shape-shift." Yugi said.

"Oh yeah, the higher level ones anyway." Katie said. "Looks like they're starting to get serious about this." She murmured.

"Who...who are you?" Heba asked, still clinging to Katie.

"Well, I'm Katie, the girl who just made mincemeat out of those demons is my twin Meg." She explained.

"I'm Yugi, and this is Yami." Yugi said softly, gently. Heba's eyes filled with tears as he watched Yami grip Yugi's hand gently, protectively.

"Oh, don't cry." Katie said, hugging him close. "We'll help you get Atem back."

"You...you will?" Heba asked, rubbing his eyes. "But why?"

"We're sort of in the hero business right now." Meg replied with a shrug. "The first thing we need to figure out is where they would be taking Atem."

"To the Sheriff, where else?" Seto griped. "That bitch has been trying to get a hold of him for ages. I just wonder how she managed to this time?"

"Probably because of those demons masquerading as one of your men." Yami stated. "What is this place exactly?" He asked, looking around.

The men explained that they were a band of outlaws; that stole from the rich to give to those in need. Atem was their leader; he had come from Egypt and when he saw the state that those in power kept the lower classes in he was disgusted, and became an outlaw.

((So, he's Robin Hood?))

))Looks like it((

"I'm confused though," Yugi said later that night. "Why do they look like us?"

"This is a parallel world." Meg explained. "Same people, but different circumstances."

"Oh." Yugi said, snuggling up against Yami and falling asleep. Meg and Katie giggled at the cute sight. Soft footsteps came towards them and Meg and Katie shifted as Heba poked into the tree house they had been given for the night.

"Can I come in?" He asked shyly. Meg and Katie moved over, making a spot for him between the two of them. He watched Yami sleepily stroking Yugi's hair for a moment.

"You'll get Atem back for me?" He asked the girls. They nodded. "Thank you." His eyelids drooped and he fell asleep sandwiched between the two of them.

* * *

Wolf and Leo: Review!


	15. Chapter 15

Wolf and Leo: Own nothing

"We need a way into the keep." Yami said the next day, crouching over a drawing of the keep where Atem was being held with the outlaws, the twins and Yugi. At first some of the outlaws had protested the inclusion of women, but they quickly died away when they were shown the twins' skills with their blades.

"Who made you leader?" Bakura demanded. Yami glared at him.

"Do I hear any plans from you?" He asked. "I know war tactics, and how to take command, so unless any of you others wants to take charge, I think you should button your lips and listen." The outlaws were silent after that. Bakura let out a low chuckle.

"You remind me a bit of Atem himself." He commented. Yami just smirked, they had decided not to tell them the whole parallel universe story, it would just cause confusion.

"Alright back to business. Is there any other way in besides the front gate?" Yami asked.

"There's a couple of side gates but they're always locked tight." Seto said.

"That shouldn't be a problem, right Meg?" Meg grinned and nodded. Being a shape-shifter definitely had its perks.

"So we can make a two pronged attack through those gates." Yami murmured. "Do they allow ordinary people into the keep?"

"Yeah, sure." The outlaws shrugged. "Deliveries and such, paying tribute to the bitch." They all spat on the ground. "Woman's taken complete advantage of her position out here in the wilderness, not many come to check on the state of things out here." Bakura groused. Yami nodded absently.

"Do you think we can obtain a cart somewhere? Preferably one with some form of false bottom." The outlaws grinned and stood up, gesturing for them to follow.

They were led to a small wagon, which on closer inspection had a secret compartment in it.

"We could hide weapons in there,"

"And use it to get in the keep, carrying goods." The twins murmured.

"And the compartment's so well hidden, the guards would be none the wiser." Yugi said excitedly. The outlaws nodded, grins crossing their faces.

"So some of us come in with the wagons, we should use some unsuspecting looking ones. What about you girls?" Seto asked Katie and Meg.

"My job is going to be opening those gates." Meg said.

"And I'm going to slip in as just another stray mutt." Katie added. "And help her out."

"What about Heba and Yugi?" Bakura suggested. "They're pretty unassuming, and give them a couple guards." Yami looked apprehensive about this.

"Yami, you've been teaching me how to fight, with a blade, remember?" Yugi reminded him gently.

"And I'm almost as good with a bow as Atem is." Heba said proudly. Yami grinned widely.

"Well, I think this plan shaping up quite nicely."

~~~~~***~~~~~

The guard to the keep looked at the two boys riding the wagon full of firewood with confusion. They were the strangest looking creatures, with three colours in their hair and purple eyes.

Yugi had a dye rubbed into his skin so he looked more like Heba's twin.

"So, going in with firewood then?" The guard asked. "Any weapons in there?" He poked at the wood, satisfied when he could find no weapons. He gave the two walking beside the wagon, Seto and another outlaw, a cursory one-over and then waved them in.

A large grey dog leapt off the wagon as they got in the gates and wandered off. She found the one side gate and shifted back into her human form. Katie unlocked the gate and let in the one crew of outlaws.

Meanwhile a small sparrow flitted through the grounds and over to the other gate. She shifted back into human and opened the gate, letting in the other band of attackers.

All the attackers let their presence be known with roars and battle cries. The battle had begun!

~~~~~***~~~~~

Atem chuckled to himself as he picked the lock of his cell. Did they really think they could keep him captive? The bitch had tried to seduce him, as she had done since the first day they'd met, but he was having none of it.

The lock opened with a satisfying click and he padded silently from the cell. The guard was no problem, he was already drunk and all it took was a blow to the head to render him unconscious. He padded silently through the halls, when something from one of the rooms caught his eye.

~~~~***~~~~

Out in battle they were finding that many of the guards were actually demons.

"Looks like the sheriff made some sort of deal with them." Katie called to Meg.

"Yeah, how much you want to bet she's got the orb somewhere in this keep?" Katie nodded in agreement and then went after another demon.

Heba and Yugi were standing back to back. Yugi was striking at anyone who got too close with his blade and Heba was picking off guard after guard with his arrows. Neither of them noticed the brunette girl with furious blue eyes walking towards them with a bloody sabre in her hand.

"You little whore!" She screamed at Heba as she got close. She raised the sabre, and then fell, an arrow between her shoulder blades.

Yugi and Heba looked up to see Atem standing on the keep wall, a smirk on his face.

"Ha!" The twins cried as the last demon fell. They looked around and then saw Atem sauntering towards Heba and Yugi. Twin looks of mischief lit up their faces and they crept away.

Atem paused in front of the two boys, obviously confused. Yugi pointed at Heba and Heba pointed back at Yugi, they looked at each other and laughed. Atem, who was still standing there, scratched his head a pure look of confusion on his face.

"Ok, who's my Heba?" he asked, making the twin Yugis grin. Then a finger tapped his shoulder, and he turned around to find another Yugi. His frown got deeper.

Then the tapper Yugi whispered something to the other two making both giggle. They all mixed places several times then straitened up and said all at once.

"To find the one discard two, find the one that was made for you. Three alike yet not the same can you figure out our game?"

Atem stared at them, a mischievous look in his eye, "Ahhh, a game is it, I'm guessing if I guess right I get my kiss right."

All three blushed and nodded, Atem snapped his fingers "darn they didn't fall for it." He then looked at each of the Yugis. His eyes widened as he figured out there game. "Is the game one isn't just like the other?"

All three nodded.

"Ahhh I find the different one and I find my prize." Then he notices that the one in the middle has a scratch on its shoulder, from the looks of it, the weapon was a knife.

"Ok, you aren't Heba." He pointed to the one in the middle. The middle one smiled and shifted into Meg.

"Very good now the other two will be a bit harder. But always remember this appearance can be deceiving, but the soul within always speaks truth. In order to find your love find his soul and the rest will follow in turn." She then shifts into a sparrow and flew away to an unknown place.

Atem looks back at the two still there, 'find his soul…..the eyes are the window to the soul she was telling me to stop looking for clothing difference but to look in their eyes!'

Atem looked at both and stared into one of the twins eyes then looked over to the other. Atem grinned and pointed to the one on the right,

"You are my Heba." Heba smiled and nodded and with tears in his eyes leapt toward him, Atem catching him in his arms in a hug.

Yugi grinned and shuffled back slightly out of the way. Atem dipped his head to him in thanks and then moved forward to capture Heba's lips. Yugi giggled and then yelped as a bucket of cold water was dumped on his head. He spun to find Katie and Meg both with wooden buckets now empty of the water that was in them.

"What was that for?" He asked the grinning twins.

"Get the dye off your skin." They replied.

"There are other ways." Yugi said crossing his arms pouting.

"This was more fun."

Yami chuckled as he sauntered over and grabbed Yugi, pulling him into a kiss. Atem pulled out of his own kiss to stare at him.

"Yes?" Yami asked pleasantly.

"Atem, this is Yami, he helped us get here to rescue you, but I guess it turned out you didn't need rescuing." Heba giggled. Atem chuckled and pecked him on the lips.

"I got something for you." He said, and pulled the orb out of his pocket. "Found it in the treasury, beautiful, isn't it?"

"We need that." Yami said softly. Atem turned to look at him in confusion.

"We need that orb, it's a matter of life or death, please." Katie implored, holding out a hand. Atem gazed at them for a moment. Heba tugged at him and gave him a beseeching look. With a reluctant sigh Atem relinquished the orb.

"Excellent!" Meg cried. "Now then, think you can handle the rest of this situation on your own?" Atem nodded. The twins grinned and got out their computers.

"Well then, it's time for us to be off, nice to meet you all, good luck!" And with that they were away once more,

leaving behind a very confused Atem and a laughing Heba.

* * *

Wolf and Leo: review plz!


	16. Chapter 16

Wolf and Leo: Own nothing

A herd of zebras took flight as four people popped into existence in the middle of them. The four teens stared around the scrubland, trying to figure out where they'd landed this time.

"Africa." Katie finally declared.

"Savannah." Meg added. "And not a human for miles it looks like."

The teens then noticed a large lioness watching them curiously a little ways away.

"Yugi, get back." Yami said in a whisper. "Don't make any sudden movements."

"Hold on, let me talk to her." Meg said, moving forward. As she walked she shifted into another lioness. The first lioness looked surprised.

"Hello!" Meg called.

"How'd you do that?" The lioness asked.

"Oh, it's just a little ability I have, it's nothing to be scared of though." Meg replied. "Who are you?"

"Oh, I'm Kiara, and you?"

"I'm Meg." Meg replied. Kiara peered around her to stare at the other teens again.

"What are they?" She asked curiously.

"They're called humans." Meg replied. "You've never seen one before?" Kiara shook her head.

"They're so odd-looking." She murmured. Katie, who could understand her thanks to her animalistic nature snorted with laughter.

"Yeah, well, if you see any others, you should keep away." Meg replied.

"Why? They don't look dangerous."

"Looks can be deceiving, just trust me on this." Kiara looked puzzled but nodded. Yami sighed.

"I really wish I could understand what they're saying, I feel left out."

"Can they not understand us?" Kiara asked.

"Well, Katie, my sister, can, but humans have long forgotten how to communicate with the other animals."

"Oh, that's sad." Kiara commented. Meg nodded. "So, what are you-" She was cut off by a furious roar. A male lion with brown fur and a black mane bounded out and stood in front of Kiara. There was a scar across one of his green eyes.

"Kiara! What are you doing?! Who are these creatures?"

"Kovu calm down, they're not doing anything wrong." Kiara retorted.

"Yet." Kovu took a menacing step towards Yami and Yugi, growling softly. Yugi squeaked and hid behind Yami.

"Back off." Yami growled, eyes flickering black as he prepared to summon his shadows. Meg pushed in between the two glaring males.

"Alright, let's not get physical here." She said. "We're here—LOOK OUT!!" She leapt at Kovu and knocked him over just as a large shape leapt at him.

"What in the world?" Kiara stared at the creature that had attacked them. It looked like a larger version of a hyena, but made entirely of black shadows, with glowing red eyes.

"Demon." Yami growled. Katie nodded and activated her sword. The hyena-demon circled her, cackling in the way that hyenas do, but this was far more sinister. The demon leapt at her and she chopped downwards with her claymore, neatly severing the demon in half.

The two lions stared in surprise as the demon disappeared into dust. Katie's eyes roved around restlessly.

"We should go, if they're anything like real hyenas they'll be travelling in packs." She said.

"We'll take you to my father." Kiara said. "He'll want to know what's going on, and I think you have the answers." The teens nodded and followed her and the grumbling Kovu.

Katie was digging in her backpack as they walked along. She pulled out a thermos and took a swig from it. The lions' noses twitched.

"Is that...blood?" Kovu asked. Katie nodded as she took another swig. "You drink blood?"

"I have to, it's how I survive."

"So, humans drink blood?" Kiara asked.

"Oh, I'm not human." Katie replied. Kiara looked confused.

"Then what are you? You look human." Katie sighed and explained as best she could her and Meg's parentage. Kiara's red eyes were very wide when she finished.

"Aha!" Katie exclaimed, dragging something out of her backpack. "I knew there had to be at least one in here." She crowed, waving a spellbook around. "Now let's see if they've got the right spell in here."

She rifled through the book as Meg explained what it was to the perplexed lions.

"Ok, here we go..." Katie said. She yelled something just as another roar shattered the calm. They looked up to see another male lion, this one with blonde fur and a brown mane come towards them, looking angry.

"Where have you been?" He asked Kiara. "And what are they? You know you shouldn't bring strange creatures home Kiara."

"Daddy, don't treat me like a cub, I think they're important somehow, right after we met a strange creature, what was it called again...?"

"A demon." Yugi answered. Kiara turned to stare at him.

"I thought you couldn't understand us?"

"We couldn't, up until Katie shouted that spell." Yami replied. Katie just looked smug.

"Simba, that one saved us from the demon's attack." Kovu said, nodding his head at Katie. Simba just glared suspiciously at the humans. Meg sighed and returned to human form.

"Can I see that?" She asked Katie. Katie nodded and held out the spellbook. "You're better at negotiations than I am." Katie nodded and Meg flipped through the book, muttering to herself.

Katie sat down and explained their purpose there to Simba, who was obviously the leader of the pride. Meanwhile Meg was wandering around, plucking various plants from the ground and trees. She looked up as the branches of one tree rustled.

A friendly looking baboon poked his head out.

"And what are you doing?" He asked.

"I'm looking for ingredients." Meg explained. The baboon leapt down with a large walking stick.

"Perhaps I can help, hmm?" He asked. Meg nodded. She listed off the ingredients and the monkey, whose name was Rafiki, cackled merrily and sang funny little ditties as he helped her.

"So, those demons are after you?" Simba asked Katie also keeping an eye on the other wandering human, who nodded soberly. "You would bring them down upon us! You should leave!" He roared. Yugi flinched and huddled against Yami.

"You really think they'll leave you alone, even if we go?" Yami asked him. "All these creatures want is destruction, they will not stop until this land and all others are destroyed. At least with us here you stand a fighting chance."

Simba looked at him thoughtfully and warily.

"Well, we've done it!" Meg crowed, sauntering into the circle with Rafiki. She shoved a small gourd into Yami and Yugi's hands. "Drink this?" Yami looked at it suspiciously.

"Just drink it." Meg sighed in exasperation. Yami swigged it back and Yugi did the same. Five seconds later a bright light surrounded them and in their place stood two lions.

The lion that was Yami had blonde fur and a black mane with red tips. Yugi wad much the same, except his tips were violet. Yugi blinked his wide violet eyes and stared down at his paws.

"Hey, I'm a lion." Something whacked him in the side and he pounced on it, only to realize it was his own tail. Meg chuckled and shifted into her own lion form. Katie shrugged and shifted into wolf form.

"Wait, why don't you change into one of us instead of that funny-looking hyena?" Simba asked. Katie bared her teeth angrily at him.

"First of all I'm a wolf, not one of those cowardly little pukes." She growled. "And second, this is the only thing I can turn into and potions don't work on me, deal with it." She said. Meg chuckled and rubbed herself against her sister, purring.

By this point night was falling.

"Can they stay the night Daddy, please?" Kiara begged. Simba's eyes softened at her pleading.

"Alright, but only one night." He said. He flicked his tail at them to follow. The teens followed up the side of Pride Rock and into the cave within. The other lionesses gave them confused looks but settled down quickly when Simba signaled with his tail.

Yugi and Yami curled themselves around each other, while Katie nuzzled up against Meg. Kiara and Kovu came to lie down with them and soon wished he hadn't. Because as the girls started whispering and giggling to each other, he put a paw over his ears.

"This is going to be a long night."

* * *

Leo: Yugi is so cute! (Squeals!!)

Wolf: I know

Leo: (squeals some more, then falls over twitching) O_O

Wolf: Leo?

Leo: O_O

Wolf: The cuteness must have overloaded her brain (pokes Leo with a stick)

Leo: (twitch, twitch) O_O

Wolf: Wile I get Leo back on her feet, Review plz!


	17. Chapter 17

Wolf and Leo: Own nothing

The teens woke up the next morning to the sound of Yugi yelping in surprise. Kovu lifted his head up and gave Yugi an annoyed look.

"I'm sorry." Yugi apologized. "I forgot about the whole lion thing." He spun around in a circle, looking at himself. "It's still a little weird for me." Yami, now awake, sat up and rubbed his head against Yugi's lovingly, purring softly. Kiara looked at them curiously.

"Are you two, like, lovers or something?" She asked.

"Would it be a problem if they were?" Meg asked mildly from her position lying down with her paws up in the air. Kiara shrugged.

"Not really, we've heard stories of those that prefer the attentions of their own gender to the opposite, it's no big deal."

"Well, that's good." Katie said. "Not everybody is as understanding, I'm afraid."

"Why, it's only love." Another lioness asked, coming over to sit with them. "Hello, I'm Nala, Kiara's mother."

"Pleasure to meet you." Yami said. "And yes, Yugi and I are lovers." Yugi nodded and nuzzled against Yami.

"Aww, that's so cute!" Kiara squealed. Kovu made a noise like he was trying to cough up a hairball. "Oh, you hush!" she said swatting him with her tail, Kovu just grinned at her.

"So these creatures, tell me again, what are they?" Simba asked, padding over to them.

"They are known by many names, but most call them demons." The lions' fur bristled, the name itself had evil in it. "They are creatures of destruction, there is no reasoning with them, they have to be destroyed."

"And they are seeking the same thing you are?" Another lioness padded up. "Excuse me, I am Sarabi, Simba's mother."

"Pleasure, and yes, they seek to prevent us from finding them and repairing the universes." Katie said, stretching out her front legs and shaking out her grey pelt.

"Can we help look for this thing?" Kiara asked, bouncing around. "What does it look like?"

"It can take any form it wishes, it hides itself you see." Meg explained. "Yami is the only one that can see it for what it really is."

"Why is that?"

"He has the Sight."

"Yeah, but why him?" Yami laughed.

"I've been asking myself the same question for the longest time." He chuckled.

"What do you do?" Kovu asked Yugi. "Forgive me but you do not seem like a fighter." Yugi looked down shyly.

"I'm a Healer. I have the power to heal wounds." He explained.

"Wow, that's incredible." Nala said.

"I guess so." Yugi replied modestly.

Suddenly a small hornbill flew into the cave, looking panicked.

"Sire," he said, addressing Simba absentmindedly landing on Megs head. "There is a veritable army of hyenas moving across the Pride Lands, heading this way!"

"Hey bird," Meg called swatting at him to move, "would you kindly get off my head and did any of them look strange?" The hornbill leapt off his perch on her head then looked down his beak at her.

"My name is Zazu and yes, some of them were large, and shadowy with red eyes, they gave me the willies."

"You and every other creature in the Multiverse." Katie stated, standing up. "Alright ladies and gentlelions, let's get this show on the road."

"We're coming to help." Simba stated. "This is our land, we will not allow them to trespass." The twins nodded. Simba, Kovu, and the lionesses filed out of the cave after the teens. Simba turned and tried to get Kiara to go back.

"Kiara, it's too dangerous."

"I'm not a baby Daddy, I want to help. I can fight too." Simba took a look at her stubborn face and looked over at Kovu "please tell your wife it would be too dangerous."

Kovu looked at him then her pout, opened his mouth to say something but her glare shut him up real quick. Katie and Meg both chuckled, because Yugi was doing the exact same thing with Yami.

Simba sighed, nodding his head. She smiled and bounced over to Kovu, purring.

"She's your daughter alright." Nala laughed.

"Yours too." Simba replied. "Half the time it was you goading me on if I remember correctly." Nala just chuckled and followed after the other lions.

When they got down from Pride Rock they were intercepted by a meerkat and a warthog.

"Simba, you're not going to believe what me and Pumbaa saw!" The meerkat cried.

"An army of hyenas?" Katie asked.

"Oh, they know already Timon." Pumbaa said.

"I can see that Pumbaa. What on earth are you?" Timon asked, looking up at Katie.

"I'm a wolf, at least right now I am, it's kind of a long story and right now we don't have time for long stories." Katie explained.

Yami nodded his head in agreement and then was distracted by something flashing at him from atop Pride Rock. He squinted at it and then his eyes widened.

"I found the orb." He called.

"Where?" Katie asked excitedly. Yami flicked his tail upwards. The twins looked up and then nodded at him. Yugi and Yami galloped away, towards the orb.

"Where are they going?" Kiara asked.

"To retrieve what we came here for, that's their job, our job is to get rid of those demons and hyenas." Meg replied with a growl. Simba growled in agreement, and the rest of them followed Zazu to where he had seen the army of hyenas.

Suddenly Simba called a halt and motioned for silence and stealth. They peered over the rise at the massive army of hyenas and hyena-demons.

"What's the plan big guy?" Timon asked Simba.

"A pincer movement, get them from both sides." He answered. "And maybe a distraction so they don't see us coming until the last second." He gave Timon and Pumbaa a sharp look.

"Why do we always have to be the distraction?" Timon moaned.

"yes" every one said He and Pumbaa sighed and squared their shoulders as the lions moved into position. At a signal from Simba they ran out screaming in front of the attacking horde.

The hyenas froze in shock, not really sure what to make of the cavorting pair. While their minds were working the lions attacked.

The hyenas quickly got over their shock and attacked back. The air was filled with roars and screams. Katie and Meg switched to their human forms, pulled out there weapons and then focused on destroying the demons. The hyenas saw the ones they were following, the ones that had goaded them on, their heads being chopped off by the two girls and began to panic.

Soon many of the hyenas were turning tail and running as the twins wielded their blades with deadly accuracy.

"DUCK!" shouted Meg as she connected the ends of her swords together and threw it like a boomerang. Pumba ducked at the last second the hairs of his tail getting chopped off in a nice strait line.

"CLEAR!" she shouted as she caught it again and continued to fight.

"Yeah, you better run!" Timon called as the last few hyenas turned tail and bolted. Katie and Meg finished off the last of the demons and wiped the sweat off their faces.

"There were more of them this time." Katie said as she sheathed her sword.

"yea I noticed, a lot more then the last couple of places we were at." Meg replied as she sheathed her katana, and both swords shrank to pendant size again. "But the upside was that we got a good exercise out of it." Katie just shook her head at her grinning.

They turned back into their animal forms, because they felt it was more polite and padded over to the other lions.

"Is that it then?" Simba asked them.

"It should be." Katie replied. "Once we have the orb there's no reason for them to churn out the big guns like this." A roar grabbed their attention.

Yugi and Yami galloped up with the girls' backpacks in their jaws.

"Did you get it?" Meg asked. Yami nodded and dropped the backpack he was carrying. "Excellent."

"Well, we'll be taking our leave of you then." Katie said, inclining her head respectfully and then shifted back to her human form. Meg did the same and grabbing their laptops they connected them together.

Nothing happened.

* * *

Wolf: what happened?

Leo: Nothing, but why?

Wolf: We'll just have to wait and see!

Leo: Review plz!


	18. Chapter 18

Wolf and Leo: Own nothing

The twins blinked at their computers. A great big error sign flashed on the screen.

"Uhhh..."

"Was that supposed to happen?" Kiara asked curiously. They set down there computers and shifted back into their animal forms. She poked at the computers with one paw. "What are they anyways?"

"They're called computers." Katie replied distractedly, staring at the two computers still doing nothing except blink the error sign.

"And they were supposed to transport us onto the next world." Meg added.

"So, why didn't they?" Simba asked.

"Does someone mind explaining what the heck is going on?" Timon interjected. Yugi sighed and took Timon and Pumbaa aside to try to explain the situation.

"I'm trying to think here, why would it not work to go to another universe?" Katie asked, scratching at her ear with her back paw. "I mean we've got the orb..." She trailed off and her eyes got wide. Meg's eyes got wide too.

"What?" Yami asked. "What is it?"

"What if that wasn't the only orb in this world?" Meg said, voice low and disturbed.

"But, I thought that each world only had one orb." Yami protested.

"One orb of its own. Who's to say the demons don't take orbs from other worlds and hide them in another?" Katie replied. "It would definitely throw us off, wouldn't it?" Yami nodded at that logic. Great, now they had a new problem to deal with.

Meanwhile...

"So let me get this straight," Timon said. "You're not actually a lion, but you look like one, and you're after these evil creatures that want to destroy the whole world?" Yugi nodded. Timon and Pumbaa started laughing.

"Kid, I you've fallen out of a tree one too many times." Timon said. Yugi sighed in annoyance then glared at them which threw them into another round of laughing because it looked more cute then intimidating.

Five seconds later there was a POOF! Timon and Pumbaa stared up in shock at the now human Yugi still glaring at them, they stepped back because of his size not the glare even though it was still cute.

"Do we believe him now?" Pumbaa asked Timon. Timon only nodded vaguely.

Yami was in a similar situation.

"Well, this feels odd." He stated wiping off a now human arm of dirt and spitting out some fur that lingered in his mouth. Meg sighed and shifted into her human form.

"I'll go make more potion." Rafiki chose that moment to pop up.

"Need assistance?" Meg jumped about three feet in the air. Rafiki cackled happily. Meg glared at him for a second then laughed too and went off in search of the necessary ingredients.

"So, now we need to think about where they would keep the orb." Katie said, lying down. "It would have to be somewhere people wouldn't want to look..."

"What about the badlands?" One of the lions asked.

"Go on Vatani." Simba said.

"I heard after we left the hyenas took it back over, that would probably be a good spot to look." Vatani continued. Some of the other lionesses nodded their heads.

"Alright, we'll look there then." Simba decided. By this point Yugi and Yami were back in lion form and had padded up. Simba ordered some of the lionesses back to Pride Rock, to make sure they weren't attacked while they were gone. He ordered Kiara back too.

"But, but Daddy!!" She wailed. Simba merely gave her a stern look and flicked his tail in the direction of home. Kiara pouted but followed the other lionesses. Yami also tried to send Yugi back but Yugi gave him two very good reasons to let him go with them.

One was that's as soon as they found the orb they needed to leave and it would waste time to have to travel back to the lions' den to get him. And two was his infamous puppy dog eyes. He caved and let him go with them.

All those that stayed followed Vatani in the direction of the badlands, Yugi walking along with his tail in the air, made Meg and Katie snicker. As they got to the edge, Simba called a halt.

"I think we should split up to look for this thing. If the demons have touched it, it should be in orb form right?" Katie and Meg nodded. "Good, don't let the hyenas see you if you can help it, it'll make it easier on us if they don't suspect us." All the lionesses, Timon and Pumbaa, and the travellers nodded.

Katie and Meg went with Simba and Nala. Yami and Yugi were with Kovu and Vatani, who they found out was Kovu's sister. As they were padding silently through the badlands, a series of nearby bushes rustled.

"Shh." Kovu warned, crouching in preparation to pounce. The bushes parted and...Kiara emerged with a big grin on her face.

"Kiara, what are you doing here?" Kovu hissed.

"I wanted to help." Kiara answered, bouncing up to him lightly. Kovu sighed.

"Why doesn't it surprise me that she's here?" Yami murmured to Yugi. Yugi snickered in agreement.

"You should go back." Kovu whispered.

"But if I go back, I can't show you where I found the orb." Kovu blinked at her.

"What?"

~~~~~***~~~~~

Simba looked up at the sound of running paws. His eyes widened.

"Kiara what are you doing here?" He hissed.

"I found the orb!" She crowed triumphantly but quietly.

"She did, and we scouted out where it is." Kovu added appearing right behind her. "You know the old structure where we used to live?" The lions nodded. "They got it in there, guarded by a demon and a bunch of hyenas, but the demon is the only one really taking it seriously you know?"

"They feel safe in their home territory." Katie murmured.

"So, surprise assault?" Meg asked.

"Sounds like a plan to me."

~~~~~***~~~~~

The hyenas never knew what hit them. One minute they were lounging about, the next there was a horde of lions rushing in and roaring their heads off. The smart hyenas tried to get out as fast as possible, the not so smart tried to fight, and were cut down.

The demon in the centre of it all saw the commotion and picked up the orb, preparing to leave. Just then a pair of katanas, put together like a boomerang, whistled through the air and cut through its wing.

It screamed and fell to the ground. The last thing it ever saw was a human girl with an upraised claymore bearing down on it and then the world went dark forever.

Katie roared in triumph and held the orb aloft. The lions dealt with the remaining hyenas and roared along with her.

"Well, that's it then?" Meg asked as Katie stuffed the orb into her bag and Yami and Yugi trotted over. Katie nodded and pulled out her computer.

"Hope this works this time." She said leaning up against Yugi with her leg, Meg did the same with Yami. "It was great to meet you all."

"It was fun!" Kiara cried. "Come back sometime!" As the light surrounded them the twins managed to all out

"We'll try!"

* * *

Wolf and Leo: Review plz!


	19. Chapter 19

Wolf and Leo: Own nothing

It was raining, hard. The four of them had managed to land in a deserted alley when they arrived, which was good seeing as they were in a very busy city. They emerged from the alley, already soaking wet within five minutes of being there. They were so soaked that Yami and Yugi's naturally gravity defiant hair was flat down to their heads and hanging down to their shoulders.

"Where are we?" Yami asked, looking around, his drenched hair flopping around a little.

"New York." The twins answered, spotting the Statue of Liberty. "How on earth are we going to find the orb here?"

Suddenly Yami spotted a suspicious looking man leering at them from across the street. He took a closer look and sure enough he could see through the shape-shifted disguise and saw the demon there for what it was.

"Over there." Yami murmured, not taking his eyes off the demon-man. The twins looked and then nodded at him. They then proceeded to walk across the rain-soaked ground, more like wading actually, towards him.

The man saw them and sneered, before running off into the crowd.

"Damn it!" Meg yelled and the four of them chased after him. The demon dodged in and out of traffic, trying to shake them. The teens were relentless though and managed to track the demon to an abandoned building in downtown.

Meg saw her chance as the demon tried to skirt through the innards of the building and threw one of her katanas. With a shriek of pain the demon was stopped in its tracks, the sword pinning its shoulder to the wall.

The demon changed back to its normal form and was laughing at them as they stalked to it.

"Poor little mortals, running around on a fool's errand while the real battle is gearing up." It taunted.

"What do you mean by that?" Katie growled. The demon just laughed at her again. Katie lifted her sword to kill it.

"If you kill me you'll never figure out where I hid the three orbs that are here." The demon sneered. It grasped at the sword in its shoulder.

"Ok, where are they?" Meg demanded. "Tell us and we might let you live."

((Will we?))

))Let him think we will(( The demon gazed at them with shrewd eyes.

"No, I think it will be more fun to have you scramble around trying to find them in this weather." It wiggled the sword, working it out of itself.

"This is just a little rain." Katie snorted. The demon chuckled and then in one swift movement ripped the sword from its flesh and stabbed itself in the chest. The teens let out a cry of disbelief. The demon continued to giggle as its life blood ran out.

"I'd get out of here while you still can, this is just the calm before the real storm hits." Then it gave a gurgling gasp and died.

"What did it mean by that?" Yugi asked.

"It was probably just trying to psyche us out." Meg replied picking up her sword, wiping it clean and putting it back into pendant form.

The four of them walked back out of the building, where it appeared to be raining harder than ever. The teens sighed and began to walk.

"How do we find those orbs now?" Yugi asked.

"We scour the city until we find them I guess." Katie shrugged. Just then a group of teens, three boys and a girl bumped into them and moved past fast. Katie and Meg stared after them; sure they'd seen them somewhere.

"We should find someplace to start." Yami called. The twins shook their heads to clear them.

"Good idea, the library is nearby, we'll try there first." Katie called, turning back the way they came because that's where the library was, actually only a couple hundred feet from where they were now.

The teens began to trek that way when Yugi shouted in terror.

"GUYS!" They turned to see what the matter was and their eyes widened in horror. A huge wall of water was rushing at them through the streets.

"RUN!!" Meg screamed and they bolted it. "GET TO THE LIBRARY!!" the four of them raced towards the stone building, trying desperately to outrun death itself.

As they got into the library the wave crashed in. They stood transfixed at the sight of all that water pouring through the city.

"Oh gods. It's happening." Katie whispered.

"What, what's going on?" Yugi asked. The twins looked around to see if there was anyone listening.

"This was a movie in the world where we come from, called The Day After Tomorrow." Katie explained. "What's happening right now is a giant storm that's going to plunge the world into a new ice age in a matter of days." Yugi and Yami stared in horror at her as a traffic cop ushered them further into the library. The four of them were so tired that they fell asleep at one of the tables, once they had been given warmer clothing that is.

They were later awoken by a confused babble of voices. Looking up they watched as people began to make their way to the doors to go outside. Suddenly a frantic voice cut over the babble.

"IF THESE PEOPLE GO OUTSIDE THEY WILL FREEZE TO DEATH!" All eyes in the room turned to stare at the dark haired young man who had spoken.

"Okay, what is this nonsense?" A fat, black traffic cop asked.

"It's not nonsense alright? Look the storm is going to get worse..." he went onto explain that the storm would freeze them and that his dad was a climatologist. Unfortunately his words were met with mostly scorn. The people began to file out once more, despite the boy's desperate attempts to make them stay.

"What do we do?" Yugi asked.

"He's right, we stay." The twins replied.

"What about the orbs?" Yami asked.

"Right now, all that matters is surviving this storm." The twins replied. Only a handful of people stayed; including the librarian, a white, nervous looking man with glasses, and a homeless man and his dog. The young man and his three friends also stayed.

The young man came over to the four of them.

"Hey, I'm Sam." He said. The four of them introduced themselves. Sam's friends were introduced as Laura, Brian and J. D. The little librarian, Judith, timidly approached Sam.

"So, what do we do now?"

* * *

Wolf: Hey guys, sorry to tell you this but this is going to be the last update for the next two weeks.

Leo: Because somebody has exams (glares at Wolf)

Wolf: I don't schedule these things!

Leo: So anyways, see you then and in the meantime, review!


	20. Chapter 20

Wolf: We're back!

Leo: Yes we are, Wolf's exams are done and now she has no excuse not to help me write.

Wolf: Exactly! We own nothing but the plot and ourselves so let's shake a leg!

Sam organized the remaining people into finding food and a fireplace.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Judith cried as Sam began to throw books in the fireplace.

"What did you think we were going to burn?" Sam asked.

"You can't burn books!" She cried. The white, nerdy man agreed with her. Sam argued that they would freeze to death without it and sent everyone to find more books for them to burn as he worked on lighting the fire.

The twins peered out of the library windows at the rapidly falling snow.

"It's incredible, isn't it?" Elsa, the ginger girl who had stayed, said softly as he came up to them. "The whole world's climate changing. It just doesn't seem possible."

"Yeah well, try saying that to all the people caught out in this." Katie replied bleakly. "May the gods watch over them."

Yami was on the lower level, placing books on a cart with Brian. Brian was gleefully taking all the books on tax law to be burned. Yami chuckled inwardly at it, and continued to look for suitable books.

Suddenly a glint caught his eye. He half-turned and stared at the orb sitting in the bookshelf, disguised as just another book. He glanced over at Brian to make sure he wasn't looking and snatched the orb off the shelf, stuffing it in his pocket.

As the teens wheeled their findings back to their 'safe room' Yami whispered to the twins

"I found the first one."

"Excellent, two more to go then." Meg grinned and cracked her knuckles.

"Are we in any danger here?" Yami asked them quietly as they helped unload the books.

"Not more so than usual." Katie replied. "So long as we stay here and are not outside when the eye comes, we'll be fine."

~~~~~***~~~~~

The next couple of days went by slowly. Meg and Katie had made a run in the middle of the night when no one was awake to a nearby hospital to stock up on blood, but that was the most interesting to happen.

They had explained that the thermoses of blood were medicine that needed to be kept unfrozen, so the backpacks were kept close to the fire. None of the survivors questioned them about this, after all, what reason did they have to?

They had no problems, not until...

"And she wouldn't wake up this morning, I..."

"She only had a fever, I don't understand." The survivors were gathered around Laura, who hadn't woken up and was very pale and sick looking.

"Maybe it's the flu." Meg suggested but knowing different.

"No, no, it's not the flu." Judith said, coming forward with a large book.

"And how do you know?"

"Books can be good for things other than burning." Judith replied. The survivors discovered that Laura had blood poisoning and needed penicillin.

"Can't I just heal her?" Yugi whispered to the twins, casting worried glances at the young woman lying on the couch.

"I don't think it's a good idea to reveal any of our abilities just yet." Katie replied. "And trust me, this turns out alright."

"I think we should go with them." Meg said to her twin. "There might be demons out there." Katie nodded in agreement, and the two of them began to strap chairs to their feet along with the boys.

"Maybe you two should stay behind." J. D. said.

"We're not some delicate little flowers." Meg replied pulling the makeshift strap tight on her foot. "We're coming and that's that." Yami stood up to go get some chairs for himself.

"I'm coming too."

~~~~~***~~~~~

Soon, the teens had found the penicillin and Yami discovered the second orb in one of the medicine cabinets. They were getting the food when they were attacked. J. D. went down with a large, wolf-like creature biting his leg. But this thing seemed to be made of shadows, and had glowing red eyes.

Meg suddenly pulled a katana out of nowhere and cut the demon wolf down and they pulled J. D. into the mess hall, closing the door.

"What were those things?" Brian asked.

"Demons." Katie said calmly her eyes narrowed.

"What are you talking about?" Sam's voice was calm, but the twin could see confusion and fear in his eyes.

"Look, you're going to have to trust us right now, it's the only way we're going to get out alive." Meg said sheathing her sword and shrinking it back down to size. Sam turned and stared out the window at the clearing sky.

"I think we're in the eye of it." He said worriedly. The teens looked alarmed.

"Ok, I'm going to go out and lure the demons away." Katie whispered. "Get out of here as soon as their gone." She then shifted into her wolf form. The boys looked at her with a mixture of fear and awe.

Meg opened the door and Katie shot out into the pack of demon wolves. She tore into the throat of the one and then tore out, the demon wolves all following her.

When they had gone the others mobilized, using the raft to put J. D. on and then lugging it outside. As they got out they could see the sky clearing considerably.

"We need to be fast." Meg said. "Everyone get in!" She ordered, and as they did she shifted into a quarter horse. She took one of the ropes attached to the raft in her mouth and began to run towards the library. As they were running they could see ice climbing down the buildings nearby and glass windows shattering as they were cooled far too quickly.

Brian yelled in surprise as a furry grey shape galloped towards them across the snow

"Shut your mouths!" Meg scolded through the piece of rope in her mouth, her speed not slowing in the slightest, "It's just Katie!"

The teens raced against the oncoming tide of cold that would freeze them where they stood.

When they got to the library they abandoned the raft. Meg turned back into human and she and Yami helped J. D. walk as the ice began to form on the walls.

"To the room quickly!" Sam shouted as he picked up his share of the supplies then taking off with the others close behind.

They got to the room seemingly in the nick of time.

"Close the doors!" Brian hastened to comply, shutting the doors as ice began to form on them too. Buddha, the dog, began barking at the ice as it formed.

"Buddha, come away from the doors!" Luther, the homeless man, cried. Katie, still as a wolf, shepherded the frantic animal away from the ice.

The survivors piled books upon the fire, their last hope against impending death.

* * *

Wolf: Cliffie!

Leo: Dun dun dun!

Wolf and Leo: Review plz!


	21. Chapter 21

Wolf: Hello hello again!

Leo: Wolf successfully made it home from university. And now we are writing once more.

Wolf: Yup, so we own nothing, and on with the story!

The survivors stared at the fire, willing it to stay lit. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, the flames stopped flickering and became steady once more. Sam drew a deep breath in relief and then turned to the twins.

"Ok, what exactly are you?" He asked them. The survivors that had stayed behind looked at him in confusion. Their bewilderment deepened when Katie shifted back into her human form.

"How did you do that?" Edna asked, staring at her, wide-eyed.

"It's a natural ability." Katie said.

"We will explain, but it will take some time, and I think we have more pressing matters." Yami said, gesturing towards Laura. Sam nodded and brought out the penicillin.

"Actually, we have something better." Meg said. "Yugi, you can go to work now." Yugi nodded and went forward, placing his hands on Laura's leg.

"What are you-" Everyone stared in surprise at the purple glow that surrounded Yugi's hands and seeped into the wound, healing it without a trace.

"Your turn." Yugi said to J. D. when he was done with Laura. J. D. could only stare at the diminutive man as he healed his wounds.

"Now will you tell us what's going on?" Brian asked.

"Wha…..what happened?" Laura asked, blinking in confusion as she woke up.

"Ok, we'll explain." Katie said. "You may want to sit down for this." Everyone sat, eyes trained on the four travelers.

"Katie and I are vampire-shape shifter hybrids." Meg began. Everyone just stared. "Sam, you saw both of us transform, please believe us."

"Ok, I don't think you have any reason to lie, and I did see you both transform, but Meg would you do the honours for those who didn't see you change." Sam asked. Meg nodded and shifted into a small black cat, with sea blue eyes. Everyone, who was left in the building on their medicine run, jaws dropped and Laura squealed quietly as she picked Meg up off the floor to start cuddling her. Katie and Yami snickered at Megs annoyed look,

"Umm, Laura, could you please let Meg go she's having a hard enough time breathing as it is." Katie asked through giggles, Meg mowed franticly in agreement.

"oops sorry!" Laura let Meg go and she immediately hopped off her lap and onto the floor next to Katie and shifted back into her human form, hair slightly bedraggled and gasping for breath.

"Dang you have a good grip." Meg commented to Laura, caching her breath and fixing her hair. Everyone laughed at that, and then Sam asked a question that seemed to be on everyone's mind,

"So, if you're vampire, or part-vampire, I'm guessing those thermoses..."

"Are filled with blood, yes." Katie answered. "We never take blood from people, we were raised better than that." Every one sighed in relief.

"But what are you doing here?" Luther asked.

"You don't think there are creatures like us just out there, trying to live their lives?" Meg asked. "But, we are here for a special reason."

"What?" Judith asked, eyes riveted to them.

"We are from another universe." Yami explained. "There are many universes, the sum of which is known as the Multiverse, and right now, it is in trouble."

"What kind of trouble?" Edna asked.

"There are these orbs, that keep the fabric of the universe strong." Yugi continued. "They have been taken, and hidden in the universes. If we don't find them all and put them back where they belong..." He hesitated.

"There is another world, it's known by many names, the Shadow Realm, the demon plane, and the creatures of that universe want only to destroy everything in this one. If we do not get the orbs back, they will be able to get through to these universes."

Silence met their words.

"That is incredible." Laura finally whispered.

"I always knew that there was something more out there." Luther said, patting Buddha on the head.

"So you believe us?" The twins asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, like I said, you don't have any reason to lie to us." Sam replied. "Even though it does sound a bit farfetched, I think in these times, it's wise to go on a little faith."

The day came that Sam's father came for them. The survivors watched happily at the tearful family reunion. Then Jack told them to come.

"Oh, we should stay here actually." Meg said.

"But you'll be warmer in the south." Jack said in disbelief.

"Dad, trust them. If they say they've got to stay, they've got to stay." Sam told Jack. Jack looked at him and then nodded. He reached out to shake each of the travelers' hands.

As he did his watch flashed in the sunlight. Yami gasped and touched it. An orb appeared and dropped into the snow. Yami yelped and fished it out, putting it into a pocket.

"What was that?" Jack asked.

"Something that will keep this universe together." Yami replied. Jack just looked bewildered.

"It's ok Dad." Sam said, and then stepped towards them. "I guess this is goodbye then?"

"Yup, we got all the orbs, time to move on."

"Is there anything we can do here?" Brian asked.

"It may be some time before all the orbs are found, more demons will probably get through." Meg said softly. "My advice would be to seek out the traditional medicine men and shamans, and learn from them about this. They usually have more knowledge than most."

Sam nodded and then the survivors said their final goodbyes to the travelers. As they disappeared Jack asked.

"What just happened?" Sam smiled and put an arm around his father's shoulders.

"You're not going to believe this..."

Leo: yea!! Onto the next adventure!!!

Wolf: (stairs at Leo)

Leo: What?!

Wolf: caffeine?

Leo: YEP!!!

Wolf: (shakes head) figures

Leo: review please!!!!


	22. Chapter 22

Wolf: Here we are!

Leo: Yup! And we own nothing but the plot and ourselves.

After countless worlds and battles the orbs had all been found. The teens, weary from their travels connected the computers for what they hoped was the last time. The computers took them back to the world of shifting colors in which they had first been given their task.

"Well this is a little odd." Yugi said, bobbing slightly up and down. Yami chortled.

"After all that we've been through, you think this is odd?" He teased. Yugi blushed softly. The twins giggled.

"Come on, we'd better find where the place to put these things is." Katie said, trying to control the movement of her floating. Meg sighed and turned into a blue eyed black dragon, picking up all three of the other travelers and heading to where they could see a soft golden light in the distance.

"I would have thought the demons would be all here, trying to stop us." Yami commented.

"Maybe they can't be here." Katie replied. "This is the gods' home after all." Yami nodded in assent. They flew towards the light, which manifested itself into a large temple that glittered like gold. The temple was deserted inside, which the travelers found slightly unnerving.

"You'd think there'd be someone here." Yugi whispered, latching onto Yami's arm and pressing into his side. Yami wrapped an arm around him reassuringly.

"I have to agree." Meg said. "This is kind of giving me the willies." All the teens' senses were on high alert as they made their way into the innards of the temple. Inside was a room filled with circular nooks that were in the same shape as the orbs that the twins carried in their bags.

A soft chiming echoed from the bags, and the teens felt the orbs inside strain towards the nooks. The twins looked at each other and opened their bags. The teens watched in awe as the orbs flew out of the bags and settled in the nooks in the room, on the walls, ceiling and floor. When all the nooks were filled the orbs glowed brightly and began to hum.

"Well," Meg said after a few minutes. "I guess that means our work is done."

But, just then, there was a loud bang, and something large tumbled to the floor. The twins had pulled their weapons out before they realized that it was actually Bastet. The cat goddess lay on the floor, with blood pouring from wounds on her back and chest.

"Yugi, help her." Katie said distractedly.

"I thought nothing could injure a god?" Yami said quietly.

"Only other gods, or lesser 'gods', like demons." Meg explained as Yugi healed the large slashes across Bastet's body.

"So, so you think that she is the reason the demons have not been in here?" Yami asked.

'**No, that is not why.' **Bastet sat up. **'That is enough little one, I am healed enough and you will wear yourself out.'**

"Then what did happen to you?" Meg asked.

'**We have been betrayed.' **Bastet hissed. **'The dark god, Set, is trying to take over the throne of the gods, and gain control over the Multiverse, with the demons at his side.' **

"He wants to destroy them." Yugi whispered, horror-stricken. Bastet nodded.

'**All the others have been captured.' **She said. **'I barely managed to escape.' **

"What do we do now?" Yugi asked fearfully. Bastet looked down at him gravely.

'**We must find a way to fight back.' **

"But how?" Yugi

Bastet just grinned.

"So, why weren't we allowed to control where we went before?" Katie asked, as Bastet took them into another universe.

'**It was not necessary.' **She replied. **'You needed to seek the orbs, and the spell's job was to land you close to wherever it was.' **

"That's another thing I don't get, why didn't it land us exactly where we needed to go?" Yami grumbled.

'**Even our magic has its limits.' **Bastet replied tersely. **'The orbs did not want to be found.' **

Suddenly a delighted cry reached their ears and they were met by two young boys with dark hair.

"Yoh! Hao!" The twins cried, recognizing the two boys. "How have you been?!"

"Great!" Yoh replied.

"How about you Hao?" Katie asked.

"It's been tough, people weren't always able to let go of their hate, and it's hard for me to reconcile myself with what I did."

"What the demon did." Yoh corrected, slinging an arm around Hao's shoulders. "Anyways, what brings you here again?"

'**We are in need of assistance.' **The Asakura twins' eyes widened as they realized who was standing with their friends. Instantly they bowed low. Bastet let out a purring chuckle. **'Rise mortals, I am not fond of bowing.' **

"You said you needed assistance?" Hao asked her.

'**Yes, the realm of the gods is being taken over by the dark god Set.' **She explained. **'We need to amass an army to take him and his horde of demons on, and free my brothers and sisters.' **

"Will you help us?" Yami asked. Yoh and Hao wore twin looks of determination.

"Of course."

'**Now, hopefully the demons haven't overrun the stores.' **Bastet said as they led their army through the deserted realm of the gods. Everywhere they could see signs of struggle; broken items, even blood on the ground in some places.

"This is all very strange, isn't it?" Atem commented cheerily. Heba, walking beside him, nodded. Many friends had come immediately when they had asked. Simba and his pride, many of the shamans that were Yoh and Hao's friends, even Sam and some of the other survivors had wanted to join.

'**Ah, here we are.' **Bastet said. **'This is a weapons storehouse.' **She explained as she opened the doors and ushered them inside. **'We will be able to find suitable weapons to destroy demons with in here.'**

'What about Set?' asked Meg. Bastet growled and her tail lashed angrily.

'**He is mine.' **She said, voice dangerous. She then turned and stalked into the bowels of the storehouse. The rest of them shrugged and followed her. Bastet silently handed Atem a crossbow.

'**The arrows will never run out.'** She explained as she handed another to Heba. She began handing out weapons to all, based on their skill and preferences. The lions she outfitted with armor that would withstand attacks from demons, and a spell that would allow their claws and teeth to tear through the demons' flesh.

'**Is everyone ready?' **The army of misfits all nodded. **'Good, then let us go say hello to my 'dear' cousin.'**

Wolf and Leo: Review plz!


	23. Chapter 23

Wolf: We're back!

Leo: (giggles) Wolf can only get a wireless signal in her backyard right now

Wolf: Hey!

Leo: (laughs) We don't own anything! The song is by the band Casting Crowns: _Praise You in This Storm,_ words by Mark Hall/music, by Mark Hall and Bernie Herms

Set laughed at the bound and bloodied gods kneeling before his new thrones.

'**Such a pathetic bunch, no wonder the worlds have all but forgotten you all.' **He sneered. His voice was like the mad hissing of a snake. **'They'll not forget again, not after the wave of blood and terror I have planned for them.'**

'**You are mad.' **Ra said in a deep, rich voice. Set chuckled.

'**You would think that. But this 'madman' has bested all of you with his army.' **He taunted, gesturing to the horde of demons milling around him, cackling and fighting amongst themselves. **'Is there anyone who can stand up to this might?'**

'**We can.' **Set whirled to face the voice and laughed at the sight of Bastet standing there.

'**Well, if it isn't the kitty-cat, back for more.' **He jeered. **'So you will take me and the demons on? You and what army?'**

'**This one!' **There was a collective roar as Bastet's army leapt up from where they were hiding to brandish their weapons at the enemy. Set stepped back, for a moment going pale, but then threw his head back and laughed.

'**This is your army? **_**Mortals?'**_ He scoffed. **'They cannot hope to defeat me.'**

'**We will see.' **Bastet growled. She then roared, holding her own weapon aloft and charged at the laughing dark god and his horde of demons. Her army followed, crying their own challenges. Every one of them knew that if this assault failed their worlds would fall to Set's darkness and so struck with all the courage they possessed.

The two armies clashed, their meeting shaking the very ground beneath their feet. The demons were surprised at first when the good guys' weapons were able to wound and kill them, but soon recovered and fought back with rage.

Yami grunted as a demon's claws found his shoulder and dug in. He turned and slashed at the demon's face, making it let go. As it reared back, shrieking, a crossbow bolt thudded into its throat, turning its furious shriek into a dying gurgle. Yami turned his head slightly and saw Heba nod at him before spinning and aiming his crossbow at another demon.

Sam spun and slashed his axe deep into a demon's chest. He didn't wait to see if it was dead, just kicked it out of the way and looked for another target.

"Jeez Sam, I didn't know you could fight like that." Katie yelled, impressed.

"We decided that it was better to be prepared." Jack yelled, fighting his way to his son. "The natives in our area were very happy to help us when they found out we wanted to combat the darkness. Apparently they've known about this time for years."

"I'm not surprised." Meg replied, plunging her katanas into yet another demon.

"Where is that god?" Kiara growled, mouth dripping with black demon blood. "I want to tear him to pieces."

"That I believe is Bastet's right." Kovu replied, rubbing up against her in a brief lull. "We must be content with the demons." Kiara nodded, and then uttering a roar, leapt back into the fray.

Bastet hissed in annoyance as another wave of demons came up against her, protecting their master.

"Need some help?" The twins asked.

'**I need these demons out of my way so I can get at that monster.' **Bastet replied in a low voice.

"We can do that." Hao and Yoh said, coming to her side. Katie and Meg nodded in agreement. They assembled a small group that would cut a swath through the demons trying to defend Set.

Demon after demon fell in the wake of their rage and courage. Soon Bastet stood before Set, circling him while her army kept the demons at bay.

'**It ends now usurper!' **She cried. Set just smirked and drew his own weapon, a large, spiked hammer. The two gods met in a clash of gods-forged steel. The two gods slashed and danced around each other, each looking for an opening.

Set's smirk began to waver as Bastet blocked blow after blow without seeming to tire. His eyes began to dart around, looking for escape. Bastet saw it, and grinning ferociously, began to attack in earnest, driving Set back and forcing him to defend himself.

'**You are mine Set.'** She hissed and then darted forward to slice at the arm holding the hammer, slicing open the muscles. Set grunted in pain and was forced to drop his weapon. Now fear shone in his eyes as he struggled to pick it up with his other hand.

Bastet laughed triumphantly and darted in again. Set leapt back, her slash only grazing his chest, leaving a bloody mark.

'**So, now you show your true colours, coward.' **Bastet spat. Set tried once more to escape but Bastet merely sniffed in distain and drove her sword into his chest. He coughed once, eyes going wide before they turned glassy and his body fell, dead.

Bastet spat on his corpse and wiped her sword blade on his tunic. The demons, those that were not yet dead, fled in terror when their master was killed.

"Cowards!" Kiara roared and then laughed in triumph. The army roared their triumph as Bastet released her sisters and brothers. Ra cane forward and all was quiet at once.

'**Many thanks to all of you.' **He said in his deep, rich voice. **'Without your efforts, we surely would have been lost.' **The army roared in triumph once more. **'Now, it is time for all of you to go back home.' **

At this Meg and Katie looked at each other, deeply disappointed. They didn't want to be stuck in their own universe again, away from all their friends. They stood as everyone they had met came and said goodbye to them.

"You know, I never got to do something, the last time we said goodbye." Hao murmured to Katie as he came up to her.

"And what is that?" She asked curiously.

"This." He replied and leaned forward to kiss her gently on the lips. He then bounced back and, waving goodbye, vanished with the other shamans. Meg giggled.

"Katie's got a booyyyyyffrrrriiieeenndddd!!" She teased. Red-faced, Katie reached over to smack her on the head but Meg ducked the swing and stuck her tongue out at her.

"Katie's got a boy friend! Katie's got a boy friend!" Meg chanted laughing.

"Get back here you!" Katie shouted blushing furiously running after her sister.

After a couple minutes of chasing each other around they stopped to catch their breath, "Hey Meg?"

"Yea?"

"I'm going to miss this. This adventure and our new friends, which we can't ever see again once this is over." Katie bowed her head tears starting to form.

Meg bowed her head too and started to sing

I was sure by now, God, that You would have reached down  
and wiped our tears away,  
stepped in and saved the day.

But once again, I say amen  
and it's still raining

As the thunder rolls  
I barely hear You whisper through the rain,  
"I'm with you"

And as Your mercy falls  
I raise my hands and praise  
the God who gives and takes away.

And I'll praise you in this storm  
and I will lift my hands  
for You are who You are  
no matter where I am

and every tear I've cried  
You hold in your hand  
You never left my side  
and though my heart is torn

I will praise You in this storm

I remember when I stumbled in the wind  
You heard my cry to You  
and raised me up again

my strength is almost gone how can I carry on  
if I can't find You

and as the thunder rolls  
I barely hear You whisper through the rain  
"I'm with you"

and as Your mercy falls  
I raise my hands and praise 

the God who gives and takes away

And I'll praise you in this storm  
and I will lift my hands

for You are who You are  
no matter where I am

and every tear I've cried  
You hold in your hand

You never left my side  
and though my heart is torn

I will praise You in this storm

I lift my eyes onto the hills  
where does my help come from?

My help comes from the Lord, the maker of heaven and earth

I lift my eyes onto the hills  
where does my help come from?

My help comes from the Lord, the maker of heaven and earth

And I'll praise you in this storm  
and I will lift my hands

for You are who You are  
no matter where I am

and every tear I've cried  
You hold in your hand

You never left my side  
and though my heart is torn

I will praise You in this storm

As the last note died they just stood there holding each other, their heads bowed, tears running down their faces, not saying a word for the song said it all.

Finally Bastet came for them. Katie and Meg looked up with tears in their eyes and handed over the cord that brought them to other universes. She shook her head gently and whispered to them

'**Perhaps I forgot to take the cord away, yes?' **Her eyes gleamed mischievously. **'The inhibition that kept you from controlling your destination has lifted. All you have to do is think about where you want to go, or who you want to see, and you will be taken there.' **She then turned and walked away.

The duo blinked at the back of the goddess, then each other, then at the cord still in Katie's hand……..and screamed, both jumping for joy, quite literally.

"Well, where should we go?" Katie asked her sister with a grin after he caught her breath.

"Let's visit your boyfriend first, shall we?" Meg replied impishly.

"Shut up." Katie said. The two of them laughed and vanished.

So ends the tale of two sisters that saved the Multiverse with the help of the many friends they made along the way. They are out there still, never settling down, always looking for new adventures.

**THE END!**

Wolf and Leo: We're done! We love you all and will be out with a new story soon!


End file.
